Home
by BestThingAboutBeingAlive
Summary: With great power in conjunction with the immortal life of an Original comes with its advantages. Call it instinct or a literal pull of a gut feeling but upon having no choice but to leave Davina's gaze momentarily Kol couldn't, something didn't feel.. right. And you know what they say about your gut instincts,they are rarely wrong and they are there for a reason. Rewrite of 3x20..
1. Trusting Your Instinct

**_\- Home_**

 _You were unsure which pain is worse_

 _the shock of what happened or the ache of what possibly never will_

* * *

 ** _Trusting Your Instinct_**

Being condemned to the immortal life, being a vampire once more was never something Kol Mikaelson by choice would ever decide to go back to – not that life.

Being a witch was everything to him, even as an original vampire the craft he'd study coupled with teaching others (perhaps at the time the reason for that was purely selfish ones) - but being mortal and a witch merely a year ago altered **everything** (for the better - understatement).

Without any hesitation if at all possible the ideal life would be a witch once more and in his own body. However, that wasn't feasible; it just wasn't something to hope for – that life was over.

Conversely, Kol had been shot a cruel faith upon returning from the dead this time around. What is more, this outcome was his worst nightmare, this reality. Losing her - being controlled and manipulated that motive was how he _lost_ her. Regardless that guilt would never leave The Original. How could it? Returning as a vampire but ultimately being a puppet to do such a thing to the woman he  loves (more than any means of words could begin to justify) is a sick twist in what should have been a different plot twist for him, for them.

This should never have happened.

With great power in conjunction with the immortal life of an Original comes with its advantages nonetheless. Their hypersensitive senses know no bounds, it doesn't work that way, there is no off button. That alone is a curse and a blessing. Call it instinct or a literal pull of a gut feeling but upon having no choice but to leave Davina's gaze momentarily to get to Vincent, to ensure this will be finished as quickly as possible, to ensure Davina was coming home as planned quickly. Putting trust with his siblings with his girl, trust he never had with them in the first place with the most important person to Kol as she remains solely because of a candle until this is completed, but he'd a feeling he was making a mistake. And you know what they say about your gut instincts, they are rarely wrong and they are there for a reason.

 _Something_ didn't feel right at all.

The struggle to overcome that intuition and continue to his destination was the incentive for delaying for a moment outside the compound. Overlooking that gut feeling with Davina wasn't a chance Kol would ever take. Not with his _love_.

Paralyzed to the ground his hypersensitive ears took over and he couldn't help himself as he listened in to Davina with Marcel.

 _'You didn't let me down, I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time, and for everything else after... I love you, Marcel''_

Davina's raspy voice towards her admission towards Marcel intruded Kol as a frown took home, in many ways it broke him for he was too aware that Marcel was her family. He was her father in every way and she was his daughter. Regardless of Kol and Marcel's history that was irrelevant at this moment. The truth in her declaration was equally important, valued and sorrowful as the words slipped out to one another. The most important person in his life was with Marcel in addition with his siblings - he shouldn't be still there, he should be on the way to Vincent as planned to finalize this.

Contemplating he was possibly thinking too much into this-this wasn't a time to delay.

Yet Kol lingered unmoving while his eyes snapped into focus as he soundlessly hovered back towards the archway and he gazed at her with a wary heart.

There was a moment where in the following seconds that he has never before been so grateful for trusting his instincts and clinging to his gut to stick around unaware to everyone.

His inkling confirmed his sheer paranoia wasn't playing tricks this time.

Bearing witness to his own brother abruptly snapping Marcel's neck, his eyes snapped open then with a harsh audible sound Marcel fell to the ground beneath Davina. Horror and shock should have frozen The Original but the whole thing tactlessly fell into pieces triggering for his jaw to lock in disbelief. _What the hell was I thinking leaving her with them?_

Freya entered joining Elijah and Davina's heart jumped in her throat, her voice quivered then the instant a scream for Marcel she released it pierced through Kol, that alone from her was enough to get him to snap.

Without a second to delay what transpired next was unexpected and fast; in addition to Freya's attention being diverted while she momentarily took her eyes to the spell in a book she was grasping, as soon as she glanced back a figure blurred past them both causing her to squint and blink bewildered. Elijah felt _it_ grip his neck ruthlessly; clawing then with a strong twist and a loud snap he directly plummeted hitting the ground with a loud thud. There was no time to react; the figure had snapped his neck instantly that action was the reason a throaty gasp left Freya's lips.

Catching them both off guard was key and it consequently altered everything. As a further consequence to the rapid surprise was an intense clatter as Freya dropped that ludicrous book on the ground with a loud bang, fortunately, the entailed incantation followed. _And it was going to stay there._

The upper hand had shifted _drastically_.

Freya's heart was racing - a combination of pounding, running plus thumping as the _figure_ this time captured her; he settled himself behind her at once with force and was close enough now that she had to crank her neck and look up to meet his gaze. 'Surprise sister' he hissed and Kol watched directly as her eyes widened in sheer shock. They both had been knocked off guard and to say Kol didn't feel the pleasure in seeing their arrogance falter and holding the upper hand now would be a vast understatement. A mischievous smile crept across his face with that in mind.

Shaking his head in downright disbelief at what the hell they were thinking and were about to do, he lost it, furthermore, the mammoth rage had only just commenced.

Eyes pondered _home,_ Davina's lips parted in surprise and fury and relief battled upon his face. Somehow achieving to transfer a vital calming expression towards his girl, lines of devastation and worry marred her beautiful face – an unmissable tightness crept in him.

'Kol', a heartbreakingly whisper escaped her and he promptly nodded to her reassuringly. 'It's okay love, I'm here now' he spoke softly attempting to assure his own tone towards her purely remained composed and calm. Unmissable panic coupled with a clear blend of unconditional relief took form on the witches' expression. She sensed her knees tremble; nearly causing her to crumble onto the spot she was confined in.

She hung on for dear life.

Seeing her still there nonetheless but just about struck him hard, with a heavy weight on his heart he maintained eye contact and her emotional state destroyed him further, it was beyond justified in addition to the current situation with his own siblings betraying her in the worse way imaginable. Davina could see through him no matter what though, nevertheless he gulped the straining emotion that wrenches cursing through every single etch of him and the horror upon her only further magnified the rage and deceit beneath his façade; Whilst the blasting rage couldn't be concealed nor was he about to attempt to suppress this.

 _''Promise me you'll never leave me again'',_ the one promise she was close to pleading Kol for not long ago; not capable to envision them being separated again was subsequently shattered. Though not on purpose, he'd never willingly leave her, ever. Davina was paying the price for his momentary lapse in judgment by leaving her with them. Kol could feel the guilt rise yet again, it was crushing. Furious at himself, at his siblings and this entire sickening situation he refused point blank for their plot to take place, he wasn't leaving her again, he'll be damned if for a second anyone now remotely thought they could pull one over again with him when it came to her. _Oh, how wrong they'll be._

The consequence of what could have been is the kind of corrupting heartache that you can feel it shattering in your bones, that inevitable paralyzing ache - the only remedy is the return of the most important precious thing to ever exist to Kol, his priority.

Bringing Davina _home_ is the foremost important thing. His love was coming _home._ There was no second option with this and that was the only thing that he knew.

The desire for a repeat of his actions regarding his brother where his dear sister was concerned was beyond tempting, sister or not, oh how tempting it was, however, she had something to do first for them.

Kol gripped Freya in a firm yet tight grip, making certain his grasp was far from gentle, fingers danced along her collarbone furthermore trapping her in a hold she certainly wouldn't even be able to attempt to escape from. Confided to the forceful grasp it produced a brash wince and shudder to escape the eldest Mikaelson, evidently, there was no doubt in the alarming panic that rose against Kol at this moment in time. This is a side to her brother Freya was aware of but until now she had yet to bear witness too. Her actions changed that severely. She had every right to be fearful of this side of Kol.

Lowering his lips to her ear, a shiver left Freya as she made the mistake of glancing to her side and witnessing the moment his eyes unmistakably darkened; 'I believe this is what you might call a **plot twist** '' bitterness involuntarily excelled through his tone, his jaw locked though he ended his statement with a sharp and sarcastic smirk. Kol planned on relishing in this.

/

 ** _Plot Twist_**

Numbness and disbelief enveloped through the young witch as she remained halted to the circle. Her cheeks were flushed and stained from the wetness and her eyes represented the complete terror that was running through her.

Scanning to her feet at Marcel her lip inevitably wobbled and she returned her gaze back to Kol's only then did she feel a sense of comfort, then there was hope. By some miracle, he had prevented what she never imagined his siblings were capable of doing and would have done mere moments ago.

The page of the incantation was visible to her and although she could barely make out the spell fully on the book the truth behind what Freya was about to do she was aware of herself. Suddenly the prospect of what that spell would have done horrified her and she couldn't make sense of it. It was a blow to the heart. The blow, the shock, the pain, and emotions ambushed her and she felt it physically in spite of being a spirit and out of her body currently. There was no escape from it.

Devastated; comprehending that they were about to send her back, Sacrifice her, furthermore Freya and Elijah would throw her to the slaughter and there would be nothing then that could be done to bring her back.

They were going to _sacrifice_ her.

Davina and Kol exchanged pained looks and she closed her eyes tightly, allowing the emotion to break and in turn, a few tears fell free. By the sight of her state, Kol gripped Freya even tighter. Inside he was breaking, he needed Davina back **now** and that was it, he was betrayed by his own 'family' presently intense panic consumes him with the additional mind frame that something now could seal this sickening act and take her away like _they_ attempted to do.

Before anyone registered what was happening, appreciative for his senses once more Kol's diverts his gaze in the direction of the entrance attentive to who was looming. Suddenly Klaus entered the compound with Hayley and Hope who conveniently was in a deep slumber against her father's chest. Regardless to the revelation they were walking into, Kol wouldn't want his niece to witness any of this and scare her in the process, he was grateful she was asleep entirely unaware- As it should be.

'You so much as blink or mutter anything I'll end you, don't think because you are my sister I won't stoop that low, not now, I will know what you do next, its beneficial to you to remain quiet until told otherwise' Kol abruptly hissed up to Freya and she nods warily.

Klaus stops dead in his tracks at the scene they walked into. He immediately gathered his sleeping daughter in his arms and without any means of words he passed her into Hayley's embrace and thankfully she remained sound asleep. He was careful to not even flinch until Hayley carefully walked further away with Hope so that his daughter wouldn't have any chance to rouse to this.

Overlooking the picture in front of him, he stares at the two passed out on the ground, Davina still in the circle solely here only because of the candle nearby and then there's Kol who looks like he is seconds away from ending their eldest sister. Klaus glares at Freya who is clearly shaking in Kol's grip and Kol's rage was more than apparent. Prior to any words being said; Klaus's suspicion was solved as he silently stares down to Freya and he followed her gaze down to the spell book on the ground beneath Davina's feet. The pieces came together immediately furthermore after recalling the phone call that took place between Freya and Elijah that occurred mere minutes ago.

''Nice timing Nik, you came before the fun began, care to join or are you going to deceive Davina and I too?'' Kol retorted and Klaus's uncertainties were further answered with that remark. Approaching his younger brother Klaus sighed candidly taking a calming breath as he glared between his siblings. It was essential as he pondered his words carefully next mindful of Kol's hasty and justified rage and due to this what could transpire to follow. Grasping that Kol in particular coupled with his history with his rage, in general, was a ruthless combination, Currently with Davina involved that very amplified wrath only further indicated Kol was capable of anything at this moment in time. He was also the deadliest and wildest of the Mikaelson's, more than Klaus at times. Klaus was walking on eggshells as he approached with this in mind.

The Original unconsciously widened his eyes in the direction of Freya, he was stunned. He didn't think they would actually go and sacrifice Davina for Lucien and they clearly didn't perceive that they would be caught. He couldn't say he wasn't grateful deep down it didn't happen, he wouldn't wish the crippling ache from the loss of the woman he loves and lost hours ago upon anyone especially Kol - ever. Although his own personal relationship with the harvest witch no doubt is questionable, regardless he wouldn't wish that faith upon her ever. Frankly, Elijah and Freya made the wrong more entirely here.

''I told ye to find another way'' Klaus confessed, his glare and disappointment radiating towards his sister. Like clockwork, all of the pieces came together then and there to Kol and Davina like a blow. Distinguishing Klaus was all too aware of this now shook Kol to the core. Did they all have a family meeting about sacrificing his girlfriend for some loon and that's it?

Kol's relocated his gaze back, seeing Davina bow her head with a sad nod the apprehension of what that meant added up straight away to her additionally. He let out a sigh when his eyes landed on her, his own head snapping up and shaking a few times in a row in disgust, disbelief - ''You've got to be joking me'' he huffed absolutely livid as he gestured back towards Davina and them, eyes shooting daggers at his brother, his grip remained upon Freya who now attempted to struggle against Kol to his displeasure.

'Kol' – Klaus began but he was cut off as Kol threats with Freya was becoming more obvious as he relocated his hands to linger dangerously adjacent to her heart, her neck - to doing something. Regardless that his sister is factually immortal also that didn't mean some serious harm couldn't be done and he would do it. Klaus froze as Freya jolted and Davina scanned them all, she herself still shaking and praying this nightmare would end soon. And Kol would without a doubt make that move and do it to Freya. He had nothing to lose anymore. She shifted uneasily but remained confined in his grip. He hissed and Freya's breath hitched noticeably.

Freya felt her blood run cold and her eyes found Klaus's with a pleading look, there was guilt in hers, he saw it. It was there. Mindful it could be too late on her part for that now, she would have done it, they both would have and Davina would be gone in the process. Running on dangerous territory altogether now, she never imagined she'd be this person. Their decision, what was a sacrifice she might as well be one of them draining her dry, there is no difference, its murder in a roundabout way, throwing her to the slaughter, abolishing any chance to bring her back. Yet here she was and it was impulsive, selfish and the worse part there was a possibility given the chance again due to the underlining circumstances of her family's safety at hand if there wasn't another way she would do it again. That disgusted her. Repulsed by herself she deserved Kol's threats. She was worse than them all.

Klaus fixated his view entirely upon Davina for the first time, scanning the Claire witch and his eyebrows rose suddenly. Funny enough, Klaus a year or so ago in a situation where this very witch in question with her life in the balance he wouldn't hesitate to admit there was no loss there for him, frankly he would have enough reasons to celebrate such a death given their history. Yet suddenly he was conscious of the fact that so much has changed. This wasn't anything to rejoice over any longer, not even for Klaus. The little witch in question who was barely holding on with a limited amount of time that was ticking by as it was; was the definition of a soul that deserved and would be saved. She had snuck not only upon his family by means of destruction and as a threat but as it stands she is the sole reason his brother found love, happiness and they've equally changed one another for the is no doubt when it comes to Kol and Davina's affections and how deep that love runs, she gave them all Kol back and there was never a time in a thousand years where Klaus remembers seeing Kol's genuine smile, a literal personality change in a matter of seconds when it comes to Davina. As much as Klaus can't bear it sometimes he is thankful for Davina and Kol is a better person for loving her and being loved by her.

She is by association apart of this family with Marcel, with Kol and Klaus would be the first to dismiss his sorrow she is in this situation at all however even Klaus wouldn't wish this upon her ever. Nor does his own brother deserve any of this. That curse that some resentful hags placed upon Kol in the first place disgusts the hybrid beyond any means of words, those witches he'd happily trade in a heartbeat to switch places for the sudden fate Davina has found herself in. They both deserve more than what they've been through, again and of all people, Kol does deserve happiness and love and Klaus will be damned if anyone else dares to get in between that after this is over. Even if his happiness is down to Davina there are worse things to accept he concludes.

Observing Klaus's gaze fixed upon Davina undoubtedly turned Kol up the wrong way. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she watched as Klaus blinked as if coming out of a trance. Eyes stare with astonishment as Klaus nods towards Davina his expression radiating that of sympathy and not wasting another moment he chooses to Kol's disapproval to step closer to the three.

'Nik, don't go near her', he snapped studying his movement carefully shooting him a deathly glare that he chooses to simply disregard. Freya narrowed her eyebrows confusedly as The Original chose to scoff whilst stepping over the two unconscious figures with a dramatic eye roll. 'Kol, listen to me' he countered patting a hand upon Kol's shoulder that in turn forced his younger brother to meet his stare. Unable to look away, he held his gaze in a challenge and the gesture whilst not a welcomed one was a surprising one. The moment his vulnerability appeared he broke eye contact instantly and locked eyes back towards Davina, a major part was essentially confirming she was still there. He was terrified furthermore at that thought alone.

Kol couldn't fool him, Klaus recognized what he was doing and he nodded absentmindedly a petite frown took upon him briefly his eyes widening in shock seeing Kol seconds away from pushing him out of the way as soon as he blocked Davina from his view. Klaus rotates a fraction backward, Davina returning to Kol's view at once, she inhaled deeply and the brief panic departed.

Davina swallowed heavily closing her eyes for a second attempting to keep herself steady and together, it proved a challenge nonetheless. Kol couldn't shake the tight constricting feeling in his throat, this was his personal hell and he couldn't do this anymore. His girl trapped, he yearned to do anything to be able to pull her into him, kiss away every tear that fell and hold her, switch places with her. She didn't belong there, she belonged here with him.

Instinctively opening her eyes to him, locking gazes through her own composure she automatically felt herself nodding to him in a reassuring manner. Something appeared back and forward between Kol and there was no doubt that it was a sight that rarely appeared before – his vulnerability. _'It's okay'_ she mouthed to him, truthfully barely believing that herself -

'Kol, look at me, she is there okay?' Klaus unexpectedly reassured him and an unconscious nod was passed back in response. His brown eyes were bursting with worry, resentment and above all Klaus could read past his rage to the real anguish. The misery, the complete heartache Klaus can, unfortunately, sympathize with instantly. Being weighed down with his own grief there was one major difference here; alongside losing the woman you love, Klaus didn't lose her by the hands of his own family and Kol's bitterness and rage are beyond justified. Their siblings made a huge mistake here. If they had done the same thing with Camille in Davina's place all hell would break loose as a result.

By the time Klaus's next announcement registered past their ears, it left a motionless stunned Kol halted to the ground, his brow narrowing confused if he heard correctly and from Klaus of all people.

As soon as Klaus says it, followed by a reassuring nod and a terminated look about him, he looked between Kol and Davina and she felt her eyes widen considerably at once.

'You are not going to lose the woman you love brother; we are going to bring Davina back'

/

 _There are moments that mark your life,_

 _moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same_

 _And time is divided into two parts,_

 _before this_

 _and after this_

* * *

 **AN** : I think it's time a change of what frankly should have happened in 3x20 should be written. I could rant about that statement but I'll spare you all that, I'm sure it goes without saying that Davina should have never been in that situation at all let alone _going_ that way, me and my denial will stay with all of that and Kolvina.. Unlike my previous fic I don't plan on making myself sob into my keyboard anymore or you, sorry about that! But I would greatly appreciate a comment, let me know, anything... more coming?!

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

Twitter; Ohgivemelove_

Kellie Marie xo


	2. Running Out Of Time

**_\- Running Out Of Time_**

 _I love you_

 _Nothing and nobody_

 _Not even time_

 _Will change that_

* * *

Alarmed at the limited amount of time remaining to seal this and finalize what should have been done well before now, Kol gulped as he gazed towards the candle that Davina was linked towards. One quench of a flame and it's over; that candle is the time bomb in this wretchedly problematic equation.

There were out of options now.

In a thousand years there wasn't one moment where Kol felt the true definition of feeling petrified.

Eyes ventured home and he exhaled a large breath as the distraught and fears upon Davina only intensified but without a single word they both exchanged a look that spoke more than any words could do between them stuck in this anguish.

Without dropping eye contact from one another, Kol fumbled to retrieve his phone in the region of his jacket pocket. He directly dragged the device to his ear and waited for the buzzing on the other end to cease, 'Vincent, slight change of plan, I need you to take Davina's body and bring her to the compound right now, we are bringing her back here and now'' he instructed, not exactly in the mood for please along with thank you, he was sure there was no doubt hanging up right then not allowing Vincent to even utter a response; Kol left the witch with reasonable confusion with the sudden plea. For the first time Kol found himself putting further trust in someone that though he was aware cared for Davina currently it was someone other than himself and as it stands Justifiably no-one he trusts any longer with her; however as it stands Vincent was the only one and witch that could be trusted with Davina period right now.

As he hung up instead of meeting his siblings' reaction, he jerked his head back merely to Davina and nodded continuously to her; though it was some reassurance towards her, it was a silent this is ending now love to her. Doing this purely thinking of her, it seemed to have some effect and some reassurance to Kol himself by doing it. Davina found herself standing motionless afraid to truly believe this would happen now. Almost as if something may occur any second now and take them away from one another, from Marcel and finish what his siblings were about to start. She couldn't comprehend that it actually was about to happen, she was overwhelmed and exhausted emotionally, mentally..that list goes on. Considering every single thing that has happened up to now, that deliberating weight that suffocated her; they were rightly weary to have faith that this would go off without a hitch now.

Inhaling deeply keeping her eyes peeled to Kol's her panic was evident in her eyes, the fear and all Kol yearns for is to grab her, hold her, ease the pain away and never let go.

Kol felt his throat constrict whilst observing her when addition to that alone, out of the blue regardless of the company surrounding the two a familiar set of three sincere words left Davina's lips. _'I love you',_ it echoed in his ears for a moment. The urge to restate the truth to him was too overpowering even now. Davina couldn't deny the sense of pride that came with easily being able to read Kol that was a bold statement in itself; it was safe to admit she was undeniably the first to be able to see past this Original, no matter what. Presently despite the rage that lived in the depths of his eyes that bore into hers, his guilt and misery exposed itself solely towards her, unintentionally the true agonizing torture that suffocated Kol screamed out to her. It pained her to see him this way, regardless of the severity of the situation it was vital for Davina to make sure this guilt didn't further consume him, it was vital to express her truth because at the end of this she was entirely positive of three things; she **loved** him, this was  not his fault and with everything up to now to believe this would go smoothly would be foolish to have faith in. Foolish she wasn't, as soon as there was a reason for hope the constructing numbness that consumed her she had no doubt would depart. But she had to say them.

The possibility of one last time hung between the two.

Through a deadly front, magnified rage and an aggressive treacherous grasp that only intensified by the seconds, even Kol Mikaelson couldn't resist the incontrovertible genuine smile that took over as the words hung in the air. _I love you;_ it was everything to Kol to hear her unexpectedly verbalize that at that moment and yet she still in spite of what happened that love hadn't been compromised.

Klaus smugly raised an eyebrow at the admission glancing back and forward between the pair and if anything the declaration triggered Freya to stare away, the profession of their love further made her feel worse.

Choosing to overlook the company at that moment since for this moment their usual privacy was out the window. The sting in his heart was evident as he swallowed a lump in his throat, all he desired and craved was to cradle her beautiful face, be able to physically touch her, hold her close and knock the breath out of her in senseless ways only he is capable of doing. The only real thing in his life was out of touch and the torment and agony it produced were exposed between the two. The fury in the time bomb that appeared though Kol though it lingered, it grew fainter when it came to Davina. When it came to them both. There was no hostility towards her and that was clear.

An expression of what could only be described as utter endearment and adoration emerged purely in his love's direction. Minus any means of rational thoughts aware though a lot could be expressed there was no need. She knew as did he.

But this wasn't a goodbye.

 _It couldn't be._

Her name leaves his lips in a breathless manner and she easily smiles, it's that authentic beam that is without a doubt the most beautiful vision that Kol has ever set upon. That real one that lights up any room, the most innocent picture and it's an exquisite sight that he will ensure remains no matter what.

 _It's_ _his_ _smile._

If only she truly knew what that smile meant and did to Kol Mikaelson, the deadliest Original who truly knew no limits. That was until she came along, until that smile was brought into his life, setting off a heart that was factually dead inside the confines of his chest; it doesn't need to beat to stay alive, yet it hammers because of this girl, her love and although that was a human trait it was one that Kol was guilty to relishing in. Davina and she only knew how to do this, among her ways that she only knew and basked in doing to the deadliest Original. Somehow it beats for her.

To Davina, his sincerity, humility, and adoration were always constant. She knew what she meant to him, there was no doubt with their love. An outsider would have to be literally blind to dismiss what was palpable between the couple. She was it and then some for Kol and he was undoubtedly the love of her life. That wasn't something you let go off even when it's this close to slipping away; beyond their control. It only took a thousand years but Davina was the love that not only did Kol not desire prior to the events that occurred a year ago; nonetheless it wasn't something that he ever saw coming, that life and being this person wasn't meant to happen for him. But it did, inevitability experiencing the desire to want to be alive, feel alive in addition to experiencing being unconditionally loved by another, by her, ultimately Davina has not only become the true love Kol didn't know he always needed and deserved but she was his _home_. She was his everything.

Kol decided to once again ignore Klaus and the stares that went their way in the seconds as he gazed at Davina intently. 'Darling, I love you', the bitterness in Kol's tone vanished with her, the sincerity as he emphasized each of the three not so little words back to her into the silent room was evident, he wasn't one to hide his feelings not with her as private as they were with their relationship and one another. He wouldn't dare to at this moment.

Davina felt herself surrender to a beam of a smile as her lips lifted up at Kol which he thoroughly savored in the converted expression she straight away gave into with his own confession. She tilted her head slightly and it took three words, his comforting glances he passed her way, silent communication between the two for any trapped hesitation to dissipate – for now.

Like a switch, it was fascinating to bear witness to Kol of all people be this way, Klaus had to prevent himself to not snicker sensitive it wasn't the time. Yet a small smile presented itself to them, it was a sight that's for sure. It wasn't an exaggeration to admit it may be the first time ever Klaus not only saw but heard Kol voicing his love to another; it was unheard of when it came to Kol Mikaelson. Then again, it was the first time he overheard another declare their love towards Kol. After a thousand years, his young brother had found not only someone who accepted the real him, embraced it entirely but adored and loved him for him.

/

 ** _I Won't Ever Let You Go_**

It wasn't long until unfortunately, a wary expression took home all over again upon The Claire witch as soon as a familiar sound of tires screeching through the compound; coming from the direction of the back entrance. The new development triggered Kol's jaw to become rigid; the expression he wore became rightly cautious. Though this meant Vincent had without pulled through minus any hesitation, what's more this wasn't a negative transition it just meant the reality was caving in on them. It was happening in a matter of moments now and the rush of anxiety, the uncertainties; flooded through them couldn't be shaken.

The atmosphere took on an eerie silence for a fleeting moment; the tense heavy silence was instantly recognizable between the four. Simultaneously heads shifted to the closed door at the rear entrance that usually wasn't in use. However considering this would mean Vincent drove with Davina's body in tow and considering the sun had yet to set it was a smart thought on the ex-regents part. Fortunately, every single thing taking place pierced in the two Original's earshot at once, instantly on alert.

Davina and Kol's glances broke momentarily as he ran his eyes towards the back entrance picking up on the car's brakes jerk and a door open suddenly next.

"Kol," Kol nods, his name coming out from Klaus beside him then, his older brother placed a hand upon his shoulder noticing if he got too close with Freya still under Kol's grasp that very grasp tightened instinctively; Klaus felt Kol tense up immediately as he set a hand upon him and his expressions he saw upon his brother were varied.

Observing Kol constantly glances back and forward between Davina, Kol's discomfort towards it all manifested. He wasn't about to leave this spot, Davina or the backstabbing sister he held too close for her own comfort to go and assist even though he knew he should leave.

To their surprise, it was Klaus who spoke up as soon as the light bulb and realization upon this hesitation dawned, ''I'll go then shall I?'' he suddenly announced prior to turning and wordlessly exiting the room.

Aimlessly eyes shot back inspecting Davina but this time he smiled at her. 'It's okay now love, I'm not making a mistake trusting these people again and leaving you, it's nearly over now' he vowed, what is more, is the words hit hard in more ways than one. A moment's distraction could very well mean even now they would both be deceived for a second time. It wasn't a chance he'd take and Davina's relieved expression spoke volumes at his admission, a promise.

'Kol -' began Freya to Kol's astonishment.

The silence hung in the air up until unable to take any more, the _switch_ flipped back.

In an instant, it was as if what his own sister had sought out to do and almost achieve with the love of his life clashed cursorily back with a heart-wrenching sting. Speedily and a swoosh later without warning Freya felt herself pushed roughly against the stone pillar nearby. Kol pinned her and directly rubble began to crumble beneath their feet with the force he trapped her against. Instinctively she struggled with a pained gasp –

''Dear sister, you are going to co-operative if you know what's good for you'' he threatened outraged at the audacity that she would even attempt any communication after what she did. Refusing to take his darkened eyes off her, he detected the instant his veins became apparent as he lashed out, turning red, blood-shot round his eyes, his vampire aspect surfaced causing Freya to jolt against his hold in fright.

He looks at her for a long moment, examining her face with an expression that's dark in addition to serious. 'Kol, I'm - ' Freya quavered as he cut her off with a wave of his hand followed by a shake of his head, he knew what she was about to voice but he wouldn't listen to any pity apology that he knew well she didn't mean.

'KOL let her go' a startling shout rang through the room; nonetheless Kol simply rolled his eyes as a stern glare took home upon him.

His brother had remarkable timing he'd give him that.

Gritting his teeth, Kol loosened his grip concluding it wasn't worth it at that moment, 'If you harm her again or so much as damage a single strand of hair upon her beautiful head I won't be responsible for what happens next'' he stated prior to hesitantly releasing his grip fully upon Freya for the first time since this happened.

The eldest Mikaelson only just caught herself almost sinking beneath as soon as her brother released his grip on her. Klaus reached an arm out for her which she accepted, inhaling deeply her arm instantly shot up in attempt to soothe the throbbing ache that remained and worsened as she stood up with the support now from Klaus. No words were passed between the two but a silent nod.

There was a pregnant pause and for the briefest moment, all that could be heard was the patter of leather shoes hitting the marble floors as Vincent made his presence known. The ex-regent approached carrying Davina's body gently in his arms and a large backpack upon his shoulders. Not knowing what he was walking into he stopped for a second as his eyes fell beneath and shot upon Elijah and Marcel unconscious on the floor.

Swallowing slowly as if painful Kol's eyes shot towards Davina in Vincent's arms, _she's asleep_ he told himself silently with the remainder that his _sleeping beauty_ will be woken up in a matter of minutes now. Upon stepping into the Compound to begin with Vincent was struck with an uneasy feeling, a justified confusion between Kol's desperate call moments ago to the present in the middle of the room, one Original unconscious on the floor, Marcel beside him and various expressions greeted him in the room. Aware of some change, some shift since not too long ago - that apprehensive feeling spread as he looked at the scene beneath and it didn't go unnoticed 'Do I want to even ask?' he questioned to no one in particular eying the scene with a hint of curiosity, 'Oh you know mate, deceitfulness will get you a snapped neck' chimed in the voice of Kol with a sarcastic smirk and that was confirmation enough that Elijah was his handy work with the added hand gesture towards the knocked out brother.

Deciding on any more questions Vincent raised an eyebrow but was interrupted as Kol appeared beside him all of a sudden. Eyes watched as he apprehensively lowered, his own eyes closed on their own accord as he pressed a slow tender kiss upon Davina's forehead; caressing her cheek he evidently needed a second. Disregarding the sudden coldness that corrupted his girl, it took a lot to not overthink this now and stare at her like this again when all he could concentrate on was the end goal here. Those rosy cheeks would be returning very soon and he'd make sure of it. Not being able to comfort her or have any physical contact with one another as she hung on in that circle was damaging – understatement. With a wounded expression from the blinding pain that taunted him again, he slowly let go but straightaway met her gaze steadily nearby a poignant look came between them both.

Overwhelmed at the scene, a small smile formed on her lips as she watched Kol and for the first time Vincent followed Kol's eyes and met her gaze in the circle, ''Ready to come _home_ kid?''

The question could be laughed at easily considering how even saying yes in a response seemed like such an understatement, however, a few silent nods on her part and a true smile that followed was unquestionably enough confirmation regardless.

''Yes, please'' she answered contentedly, for the first time the hint of hope in Davina's tone couldn't be disguised. Though the second the words were breathed out of her, her eyes instantly at the word _home_ left Vincent's and the only one she found herself staring at through it all was Kol.

Now there was a reason for hope.

/

 _That moment_

 _when you are hit with a realization_

 _Home wasn't a place_

 _It was here_

 _Safe in those arms_

* * *

 **AN:** First of all I need to begin by saying I hadn't for a second expected the views/follows/favorites and the beyond kind words Part 1 of 'Home' has gotten. I secretly loved being asked for more when I knew I was never going to leave it there. I'm not that evil ;)

All I ask is **please** let me know what you thought, any kind of review beyond makes my day, it without a doubts fuels the confidence issue I have getting slowly back into writing and especially more than a one shot but if we've talked at all or on twitter you'll know I'm nothing without my rambling and my denial as said before with Davina and Kolvina and this alone will lead me with this writing process.

Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint, definitely fluff which is very much intended.

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

Twitter; Ohgivemelove_

Kellie Marie xo


	3. Close Your Eyes Love

**_\- An Unforeseen Occurrence_**

 _A single thread of hope  
is a very powerful thing_

* * *

Davina smiled softly; Kol could distinguish the instant her own expression reformed to the softer one she was presently sporting. That shift in her front even momentarily was everything to him to bear witness too then and he couldn't help but return it back to her, smiling briefly.

Kol wondered how it was even possible in these moments of feeling nothing but true helplessness and further trapped in despair but with one small smile, it was enough to turn his own lips into a mirror image of her own. _It was_ _enough_ _._

Somewhere in between the exchange between Vincent with Kol and Davina, something had occurred causing collective rounds of stunned belief to present itself among the group. Nonchalantly Klaus decided to move over in the direction of the patio furniture nearby; and in a robotically fashion stunned eyes watched as he began to interchange the cushions on the larger chair whilst ensuring the exact cushions are now flat down on the surface coupled with removing a few of his daughters toys that made an appearance along the way.

This was undoubtedly for Vincent to lay Davina on.

Perplexed, truthfully struggling to fathom his brothers' actions halted Kol to the ground. He came to the conclusion for Klaus to show care towards Davina in any way now could be two things. The assumption perhaps could be just that Klaus's grieve regarding his own loss of Cami not long ago and maybe even guilt for his part in having knowledge of their siblings' intentions with Davina's life as it hung in the balance, literally. The combination of grieve, his own denial towards that exact grieve and the comprehension that he had the power to stop their siblings themselves if Kol hadn't secretly stuck around and it was his actions also that meant his brother would indeed lose his own love, there was without a doubt a combination of guilt there even with Klaus and it showed.

Seems he wasn't the only one taken off guard when sensing the shift in the atmosphere suddenly Klaus looked up catching appalled and amazed expressions that greeted him, including Davina's. Rolling his eyes with a dramatic scoff, Klaus signaled to the couch towards Vincent 'I doubt you can do this with Davina in your arms at the same time, so chop chop then'' muttered Klaus with a tap of his watch indicating further time was ticking.

Witnessing Klaus like this and with his comment left a seemingly confused Vincent further questioning what exactly happened in his absence but there was no time for that this second. He chose to dismiss it again and passing the muddled look upon Kol as factually there wasn't time to calculate any other moves now before proceeding with Davina in toll strolling over to the very spot Klaus organized for her.

Securely he laid her body down on the long chair, he handled her with such kind-heartedness as if he was handling a baby and placing them down with such ease in her crib for their nap. There was no difference, he had no intention of dropping his ease with Davina even with overlooking an unmissable snappy 'careful' remark from Kol not that Vincent was really taken back by it honestly.

Automatically a sincere 'thank you' was passed between Kol to Vincent at all of this. But those two words represented a lot towards Vincent for what he doing for them, for her. And there was no doubt of Kol's appreciation which Vincent valued and respected especially considering who this was coming from.

All too conscious of The Mikaelson's in addition to catching up on their history in the last year predominantly given that being possessed by their brother was as good of reason to do so. Then to top it off everything that transpired following this particular family and to now say Vincent was knowledgeable when it came to them specifically wouldn't be a huge exaggeration. Yet in learning of a few traits that was common information with Kol in particular if he had to discount the _dangerous, arrogant, irrational lunatic, unpredictable unstable one_ of the Mikaelson's he wouldn't have imagined the sides he observed Kol be now, a different picture to the same vampire as the _lunatic one_ he was described as. Even as someone that does his best to not get involved in more vampire business that he has been thrown into especially The Originals it turned out to be unmistakable even to Vincent that Kol has changed in many ways. It's no secret that it is the doing of Davina Claire that such a change has arisen. Vincent additionally witnessed how they were around one another. Vampire or not even he detected that what he and Davina have was nothing but genuine and without a doubt it was no secret how Davina loved this particular vampire. In many ways, it felt like yesterday when Vincent was around when Davina desperately would do and did everything to return Kol to the living. _Seemed like such a long time ago now._

For Vincent being that it's in his nature to loathe vampires in general and while he wouldn't dare defend any of them; however he too couldn't say the blame for this faith set horribly upon Davina was Kol's fault. The ancestor's revolting actions were downright inexcusable having the hold over Kol to do this to Davina of all people. The woman he loves and is clearly distraught without. Vincent couldn't say Kol was accountable here; this time the very people witches praise as their gods are the only ones to blame here.

If Vincent had his way Karma would make its presence known very soon, something had to be done. There was one thing though; bringing Davina back where she belongs seemed like a good start in some revenge for them and that along with having the pleasure in a hand returning the young Claire witch _home_ send such satisfaction through the ex-regent.

/

 ** _Borderline Paranoia_**

Stepping back briefly Vincent looked up from Davina and silently removed the backpack from his shoulders. To his displeasure Kol persisted in standing right beside him and observed Vincent remove various witchy equipment without hesitation, it became clear quickly there was no doubt with each item or spell the witch removed, he knew exactly what he was doing. Without realizing it, instantly any further doubts regarding Vincent and misplaced trust with him disappeared and grew fainter.

There was a sense of gratefulness observing that the witch not only came with Davina but he brought everything that would be needed along with backups, extras and anything else to assistant if a setback shall it arise. There was no doubt that Vincent truly did care for Davina and it was vital in the quick seconds he had not long ago after Kol's call to grab everything whilst ensuring to not leave a single thing out, just in case.

Kol was clearly impressed as a broad grin took form upon his mouth whilst he stared upon Vincent a raised eyebrow followed, 'Well, no-one should ever doubt you mate'' he commented and this was without a doubt a major compliment in Kol's books and Vincent easily chuckled at just that.

Davina felt the weight lower off her shoulders a tiny bit as she stared not daring to take her eyes off in the location of Kol and Vincent. It was surreal to watch her body lifeless beside them, it triggered anticipated crippling sadness to flicker in her. However there was no denying the hope that presented itself though; _perhaps it'll be okay_ she repeated to herself and this at the same time seemed to soothe the intense claustrophobic feeling that surrounded her now in the tight confides she is trapped against, still.

A case of borderline paranoia manifested itself from Kol much to Klaus's amusement and Vincent's annoyance. It started and continued on when Kol determined to remain with little distance between Vincent and Davina's body and worsened when he literally scanned then read every single thing that Vincent was preparing for the spell. The spell he ensured he also studied, examining it a few times before he concluded to drop any suspicion with that one recognizing and understanding the magic there.

'Do you mind?' Vincent questioned his irritation bursting through in his tone -

''Just making sure everything is legit'' Kol retorted quite seriously but all he received in response was an infuriated glare.

For the first time laughter threatened to break free from Davina at Kol's behavior. She was only still here because of his inkling and it was clear regardless of things changing since and Vincent doing this now, that paranoia was far from gone and it both amused her and made her adore him even more for the protectiveness that shined through when it came to her.

The candle remained to be the ticking time bomb and as Kol glanced back towards it, it didn't go unnoticed from Vincent, there wasn't a lot of time to delay anymore with this.

Attempting to not take into account the obvious Vincent mumbled a quick incantation, as a result, the candles surrounding the room now lit up at once.

'Okay let's not delay this any longer'', Vincent announced with sheer determination and confidence, so much that they were all rendered speechless, impressed.

But it's Vincent's request next that triggered Kol to reel backward, infuriated glances were exchanged between Vincent and where he was voicing his question towards.

'So, Freya we may have better odds if we do this together –'

Instantly silence followed – a very eerie, awkward silence.

The question though an innocent asking of Vincent seeing as he was still unaware of what Freya tried to do moments ago regarding Davina, he looked up and didn't expect to see the reactions it provoked, he produced a raised eyebrow questioning the changed atmosphere at the regard of simply inquiring Freya's assistance. _What the hell happened?_ The witch asked himself silently.

It immobilized Davina as she froze; Kol mirrored her shock and reluctance that plastered against her. Before shutting down Vincent, Kol's first inclination was to snap his eyes back to Davina's but prior to ensuring her that Freya helping at all was out of the question no matter what, his priority was to rush to reassure her, however, meeting her gaze, reading it carefully told him what he already knew. She was already panicking and the calmed expression plus the hope that barely lived there had vanished to the point now he momentarily questioned if it was ever there at all.

This only wound him up once again noticing the effect the statement had and it was all for good reason considering what Freya nearly did to her and with regard to her life not that long ago.

Freya stood bowing her head alongside Klaus who silently shook his head to Vincent as if silently answering what the others couldn't voice yet.

Kol raked a hand through his hair in frustration and turned back towards Vincent getting to the point instantly, ''No - NO, sorry **no** , you can do this you almighty retired regent you, I believe in you come on Mate" he piped up abruptly –  
"My dear sister isn't the trusting type anymore and I won't have -"  
"Okay look, we clearly don't have time for explanations on what happened this second but two rather than one witch frankly is better odds to bringing Davina _home_ before it's too late", Vincent addressed with the caution that sends silent waves of fresh panic.

 _Typical_ , Kol huffed closing his eyes tightly shut as he swallowed harshly the fresh dread consuming him, swearing the next person to even mention the lack of time left or that stupid candle was getting a blow to the face, or worse.

'Kol', Davina whispered and it instantly snapped his focus back towards his girl, exhaling loudly as she gazed towards the flickering candle and back to him, silently communicating their fears and she swallowed a lump in her throat straightaway.

'Listen to me okay? It's okay we don't have any other options anymore, let Vincent try and do this, trust **him** '' She pleaded with him, they were out of options regardless and time wasn't exactly in their favour.

It had to happen _now_.

"Kol, trust me, I'll help" it was his sister's voice and her cracked irrational plea to assist to fix her damage lead to a harsh state of laughter to rush around the room at the audacity from Kol.  
"HAH that's rich, well funny enough I don't but isn't it great that I will know what chant comes out of your lying mouth next anyway so do it with Vincent but one slip up and - " he loudly snapped her way and his loud threats only ceased hearing Davina call his name once more.

A series of emotions passed between the couple but in the end, Kol reluctantly nodded towards Vincent only and it was that nod that told them to do it.

Freya wouldn't have the option to pull anything now if she dared too, heavily set upon them with her involved.

There were out of options now, they had no choice.

Eyes ran around a fresh wave of panic that Kol couldn't conceal became evident as he chose to ignore the stares his way, he swallowed forcing himself to discount the internal debate once more at all of this. Running a hand through his hair roughly he dismissed any words that hadn't been heard in the room towards him or them, he wasn't sure who said what. He instinctively lowered himself down to _her_ body, lips caressed the coldness upon her forehead and it took everything to not emotionally react to that very coldness right now; everything Davina is not.

/

 ** _Close Your Eyes Love_**

A hand swiped at Vincent's shoulder mildly alongside a silent nod by means of encouragement, an appreciation of sorts, a signal that he was putting his everything in his hands and don't you dare screw it up.

As soon as Freya joined Vincent's side and directly accepted his hand in hers, then and there with a final look at _her_ it took every piece of Kol to drag his feet away and let them do this.

Reappearing adjacent to the circle, Davina tilted her head her sadness palpable as he was too. Reaching out a hand up towards him like earlier she shakily moved her fingers out his own fingers didn't falter and moved to repeat the same action only for the barrier to once again block any physical contact between them. Nevertheless, they remained there, staring at one another silently communicating their fears without the need for any words.

''I love you'' he earnestly repeated at once, his voice wavering in the room never once breaking eye contact even when his paranoia remained and it took major restraint to stare back towards the two with her nearby. A fragment of a smile passed between Davina's lips and without a doubt then and there it triggered Kol's lips to turn up in one of his own, 'I love you Kol, no matter what', her voice came out barely above a whisper. The truth was as natural as breathing every time she verbalized them and this time was no different between the two. He was without a doubt the love of her life and regardless of what will happen next it's vital for her to let him know again and know that what happened she didn't blame him for this, this wasn't his fault.

Her words made him shiver, it healed a part of him and the only thing that he knew was that there was no way they were giving up on one another. This love was the _real_ thing, the love you can't escape from, the type you have to grab onto with all your might and cherish and protect at all costs. You don't ever give up on this love, no matter what and they weren't about too.

People come into your life and depart from your life for various reasons. However, Davina Claire was not meant to depart from his life nor him from hers and certainly not like this.

He would even go as far as saying it was the love that as a very young boy he too had only dreamed of coming his way at some stage. That _dream_ demolished along with the immortal life he was unwillingly thrown into and from there leading a new life away from magic and from being that very boy that craved such a love.

Their love was unbending, you can't let go of that. They refused to and for the first time in his immortal life, Kol was faced with being the person who couldn't picture any future or life without her in it. Period.

The flames surrounding the room engulfed suddenly knocking their gazes away from one another's momentary. Leaving out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as soon as they both caught a sense of familiarity to the exact terms being chanted which eliminated any apprehension with that part.

It had started.

In spite of having every essential piece to pull this off without a hitch, the silent what ifs or the crippling fear of the what will go wrong now without a doubt hung between them. There was no denying that tension. To fully have faith that it'll work out perfectly now perhaps would be too hopeful considering.

Hope was all they had.

Davina caught his gaze; a hopeful beam came over her as she stared at him. 'Oi, Kol wipe that panic look away please, it's not good for my nerves' he chuckled at her then and attempted to do just that all while turning his back to his vision was solely upon hers.

'I promise you, Davina Claire, when this is all over I won't ever let you go again''

'Promise?'

'Oh love I swear it', She knew he meant it, and he did - beyond words he did.

Every time she looked at Kol she felt more lost in the prospect of hope, of being in his arms once more, of a final reunion, to coming _home_.

The only solidarity sound that could be heard was that of an echoing recurring incantation, Freya in addition to Vincent's combined voices became brassier as the seconds ticked by. Hands clasped as they were changeling one another's power collectively their chant persistent even when a startling gasp pierced abruptly as a figure awoke.

Elijah rose quickly, confusion plastered upon The Originals expression unsurprisingly. His eyes widened as he scanned the room straight away, a completely different picture as to the moments before his neck was untimely snapped. The last thing he remembered was entering the room with Freya and Davina trapped to the circle and they were faced with a decision they didn't make lightly. But something perceptibly happened; Elijah isn't a man that is normally caught off guard yet he awoke to a tingle of the pain that remained no more than a second to the cause of a violent snapped neck, clearly the reason for his untimely nap.

Elijah pulled himself to his feet as if nothing had happened at all, in that way only Elijah knows how to do, his usual graceful manner appearing nonetheless.

Davina stared and met Elijah's eyes once and regretted it immediately. It was then that Klaus made his appearance known to his brother who was still attempting to figure out what occurred. 'Niklaus?' Kol felt a mischievous smile creep upon his face as the truth became clear and he took pleasure in the smirk that emerged in Elijah's direction at just that.

Kol's priority was Davina only, here and now. A major part that no doubt wanted to aim for Elijah; whilst spitting some home truths his way at the cheek of his actions was evident, though he didn't act on it. He witnessed the panic rise in Davina at a glance at Elijah's way and the anger already very much present magnified inside of him but by some miracle he suppressed it, for now.

Signalling towards Freya and Vincent, Davina's body underneath, every magical assist required surrounding the two in a deep chant; it was clear what was going on with the candles, constant chanting and Davina's spirit still holding on where she was moments before he fell unconscious alongside their brother Kol who was wearing a deathly grim look but his protectiveness as he halted to Davina's side was very much clear.

'The right thing Elijah, we are all doing the right thing with this one'' Klaus' voice was firm, his own disappointed and an underlining comment of _what the hell were you thinking?,_ passed between Klaus to Elijah.

Kol's brow quirked gazing at his brother's admission he couldn't help the smile that came then.

A smothering overwhelming feeling took place against Davina now more than before, her eyes couldn't help but move back and forward between her still body, the spell, Elijah and Klaus and that candle beside Kol and unconsciously the same cycle she repeated almost instantly. It was perhaps the worst thing she could be doing, it made her panic just when she was trying and starting to be calm and relax, letting this happen but she couldn't help it, it trapped her in.

Though Kol heard the murmured conversation taking place he decided to fully shake away the urge to do something, say something and concentrate on her, just Davina and the spell going on was all Kol allowed his senses to zoom in on, this was where his priorities laid.

Davina met his gaze all over again and this time her vulnerability and panic screamed out to him, he registered it all in her, the hurt, the panic from Elijah's sudden awakening and knowing this was now ending.

'Davina love, look at me –

His plea and his calming tone dragged her back to him and the first thing she was aware of was the sudden tears now clouding her vision and she wasn't exactly radiating self-confidence any longer, she didn't feel confident in this anymore.

There was a faint frown on Kol's face, Davina's lip wobbled and Kol swallowed hard twice, barely suppressing the emotion than rang in him now.

'It's okay block it out, don't listen to anything but me or the chanting because that means it shall not be long more love, you'll be back with me, with Marcel, I need you, Davina Claire,, we all need you, so you hold on and don't get too comfortable there okay?', she nodded automatically and closed her eyes tightly allowing the emotion to break free.

To concentrate was a challenge nevertheless but she attempted to zone into Kol's words, the main goal, her family, getting out of this circle, being alive again.

'Okay', she merely whispered to Kol, her voice low and the lump in her throat couldn't be veiled to him. Coming to awareness of it all, Kol gave her a pleading look feeling more helpless with a small nod.

He'd an idea.

'' _Close your eyes love_ , no matter what, trust me, it'll be over in a minute''

A sense of comforting déjà vu came over Davina with those words, _close your eyes._ Memories of their first kiss and then their brief reunion as Kol was in a similar situation, their first meeting and reunion in his own body, their dance, it took those few words to bring those memories alive easily and a smile lit up against her directly.

With a final look, smiling encouragingly at one another, Davina nodded and her eyes closed on their own accord.

He studied her face anxiously and noted the hint of panic leave to some extent, for now, that was more than enough. Kol smirked at himself watching her, tuned into the background chanting, flames flickering and he swore to never again underestimate the power of telling his girl to close her eyes.

Everything seemed so still around the two. That was until the last unconscious vampire jerked up interrupting that very silence. Marcel's panicked gasp reached Kol's ears, it reached Davina's ears but something stopped her from opening her eyes.

Kol glanced to his left at Marcel and noted the instant tears swimming in his eyes, relief tears he thought waking panicked expecting for his worst nightmare to come to life too, her gone. Marcel gulped as Kol nodded reassuringly to him, no hostility or angst came between the two perhaps for the first time.

Filled with renewed shock, hope, feeling his muscles come back to life Marcel gasped as he face fell seeing Davina there. She was still there.

Kol smiled, still nodding his head at Marcel's direction as Klaus looked at his adopted son with sad eyes at the situation. That moment, Marcel silently followed Kol's gaze to the other side of the room now seeing the voices were that of Vincent and Freya chanting, candles surrounding the two with Davina's body laying down beneath them. It came together quickly to Marcel, they were bringing her back. By some miracle, he was still unsure of how he hadn't lost her.

His _family_ , his daughter in every way.

He exchanged a quick glance towards Elijah, but hastily averted his eyes; a feeling of utter disgust corrupted him towards this Original.

Recalling the reason for his surprising snapped neck was his doing produced a hasty widening of his eyes, his jaw clenched angrily and he couldn't fathom what the hell he was doing, and what happened after that he couldn't make sense of. Even barely awake, the answers he already knew would have to wait. He stood, nodding sadly towards Klaus who skimmed his shoulder in support and Marcel slowly walked towards Kol, towards her.

He was unexpectedly greeted by Kol with a pat on the back, another nod, and a smile. Kol and Marcel exchanged a silent communication, they both were the only ones who knew exactly what this meant, loving Davina though in completely different ways they both understood how important she was to the other and how this moment they both equally shared similar outlooks of understanding about this all. A jolt of relief coursed through Marcel before he could voice his confusion.

Prior to getting a chance to say something, call her name, voice some concern, something happened.

The group fell silent in the next moment, Kol felt himself zone out to any background noises, unaware of his sister and Vincent still going at the chanting when his view from Marcel's snapped back to Davina's and he felt the breath stolen from him.

Davina inhaled sharply to herself, a new sense of dread hit her. Something didn't feel quite right. She tried to peel her eyes open but a fresh sense of anxiety assaulted her, she could hazily hear Vincent and Freya but it seemed further away than moments before. She managed to open her eyes with the comprehension Marcel was thankfully okay, awake and beside Kol now. But as she did to the lingering sound of her name, she was surrounded by darkness and not by the two men she needed to see again.

She felt it the moment it happened, she gasped and felt the last remainder of breath fully leave her spirit and then beyond her control and a glance to the candle before it transpired it was as if her spirit had given up on the fight in the circle and she was gone.

'Davina'; Kol breathed with a significant widening of his eyes as his eyes snapped to that candle beside them, Marcel following his newly horrified expression as he felt the blood drain from him, panic rose at once between the two.

He bared witness to Klaus's shocked expression as he joined them quickly, Kol's mouth hung open but nothing came out.

' **NO** , please no –' the realization hit Kol hard as he gasped out in shock, a desperate plea to the air as he stared at an empty circle.

Emotion broke free this time and trailed down his cheeks directly, his eyes widened once more towards Klaus beside him and the shock caused Marcel to drop to his knees beneath them all.

The aftermath of the newly quenched candle moved around them, glimmers of smoke were all that was left after the quench took Davina's spirit in the circle with it but it instantaneously also demolished any glimmer of hope with it.

/

 _It is both a blessing_

 _and a curse_

 _to feel everything_

 _so very deeply_

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't hate me, it's always darkest before the dawn right? Bear that in mind before the next update, please!

I'd love to hear your thoughts, with this chapter or any or anything you'd like to see, criticism, anything, please drop a review and tell me because over 20 for two chapters I can't fathom how happy/shocked that has made me, so again thank you all for any support on this and my rambling!

Also would love to hear theories, any idea at all or what may happen? I'm very curious

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

Twitter; Ohgivemelove_

Kellie Marie xo


	4. No-One Can Hurt You Now

**_\- No-One Can Hurt You Now_**

 _all those shadows_

 _almost_

 _killed your light_

* * *

The room took on an unnerving alarming silence.

Grief swamped Kol under in the moments as he stood immobilized in his skin, then and there he swore felt like the longest seconds of his being and that was a bold statement to make considering time and endless moments was something he knew too well.

The sniff he couldn't suppress beneath the wrenching ache was heard loud and clear. Momentarily he felt the true definition of weak for allowing such venerability to show but a second later, he mentally cursed that thought away. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did – there was no denying that and the truth in front of them, she was _gone_.

He couldn't make sense _that was it_ but the instant the strong crippling ache that shot through combined with the lucid twinge of anguish that came, it instantly couldn't be dismissed.

His own worst nightmare had now fully come true.

Alarm bells expressed internally whilst the true panic combined with infinite fear seized Kol; It began to tighten and worsen by each second that chimed nearby. The realization got worse and he couldn't bear the weight of knowing where she was now, the fear that presented itself to her upon realizing she had left the circle.

He inhaled sharply and for the first time moved his strong gaze away from the circle and the useless candle that _destroyed_ everything and turned around so quickly he nearly lost his own balance.

Klaus shook his head in surprise though The Original was reluctant at the scene that unfolded. For the first time, the reality in front of them even silenced him but something was different than what hit Marcel and Kol, he was skeptical of the whole thing, his doubt was palpable, something didn't add up to him in particular. He casts a look amongst Marcel who was shaking on trembling knees he dropped on seconds ago and Marcel couldn't understand what happened, they had one opportunity and that was it. He glances towards Kol noting his brother looked like he was about to tear his own heart out from the confines of his chest. He understands that feeling as pathetic as it is to admit, it may feel easier that way.

''Kol,'' Klaus muttered but then Kol numbly shook away from his grasp and he avoided his gaze altogether. Klaus nodded to himself and retracted his arm about to attempt a similar way towards Marcel though grasping there was no point and decided against it, retrieving his arm back to his side. Evidently, the hope had faded completely from his brother and this wasn't the outcome that even Klaus wanted, this war wasn't Kol's burden and Davina was merely plagued in this for all the wrong reasons.

This wasn't how things were meant to be.

'This can't be happening', announces Kol through a newly rough tone, running a hand roughly through the nape of his hair in frustration. He tilts his head an inch to his side, the metal copper stand maintaining the very candle in its hold returned to his view in the corner of his eye. Subsequently, a small amount of exasperated shakes of his head; a sudden rage took hold through a mixed front as he skimmed his forefinger through the wick of the candle unexpectedly. He averts his gaze immediately to the unwelcomed eyes upon him now and his fingers progressed down the melted wax at the base of the candle to the middle of the stand noting the warmness that lingered. Kol merely tipped his finger upwards and sends the entire stand flying downwards furiously with a deafening bang.

Only then as his eyes widened unsurprisingly as if coming out of a trance that he detected the room wasn't actually silent as it was the moments he zoned out in alarming shock.

He snapped his head back only then noting that Freya and Vincent were shockingly chanting still. _Why were they still chanting? She was gone; there was nothing left to save,_ he thought sadly.

Klaus followed Kol's gaze and watched as his view flickered downwards to Davina in the chair as still as the moment Vincent laid her down moments ago. He frowned but eyed with curiosity as Kol stared at her intently and a second later a soft swoosh was perceived when Kol disappeared and appeared by her side at once. Kol left almost automatically, before he knew what he was doing, his destination clear. From the corner of his eyes Kol studied any changes from the spell or if anything done had materialized... Something; but upon inspection, the coldness remained and a silence where her heartbeat would normally be racing was all he sensed. _Nothing,_ his mouth compressed and his eyes glistened as he bowed his head down in defeat with a slow gulp.

It was accompanied by a painful twist of his heart.

They had never known their younger brother to ever be this way, to look the definition of helpless, heartbroken plastered in every etch of him, angry and he appeared so lost to the shock of losing the woman he loves, the only one he has ever loved.

Immediately Kol felt intense hatred towards himself, for believing this would work, for not doing this sooner in case this outcome could be prevented, for allowing so much hope to surround him because the end goal was to damn worthy for the corrupting ache that came with any alternatives, for not knowing what happened but above all he hated himself for being the one possessed or not responsible that Davina was in this dilemma at all.

Marcel turned to observe the reason behind Kol's disappearance suddenly and he gulped meeting Klaus' eyes in the next moment he accepted his hand to get to his feet again. He looked down after his eyes trained to Davina unmoving and Kol's reaction was enough to see for him in that moment. While still not under any full understanding of what occurred in the moments he was untimely given a nap that Elijah was accountable for, thankfully as it stood Elijah was smart enough to keep his distance now. However Marcel couldn't shake the truth to this. He lost Davina because of Kol that was all he knew truthfully and everything that transpired moments ago he was purely unaware too, the reality and his own shock of losing her he couldn't see past Kol's liability there. The shock currently outweighs the compressing hatred; he was so numb to it all.

The stares Kol's way was unflinching but he chose to ignore it and he refused flatly to make any eye contact with anyone now. He came to the conclusion if he saw Marcel in particular especially now any chance of holding back the gut-wrenching pain that was now smothering him would without a doubt explode out of him and he wouldn't be able to stop it any longer. He was nothing more than a heartbroken man and he blamed himself for everything, she deserved so much more than this and he is beyond disgusted at himself for it all.

He waited and shifted an eye as the candles alongside him abruptly collectively extinguished and then silence followed. Freya and Vincent broke away with a gasp; their hands collectively left each other's and Freya inhaled a lost breath her wide eyes meeting Vincent's firstly but they both slowly glimpsed around the room sensing the distressed atmosphere they came back too.

Kol silently met Vincent's gaze not bearing to glimpse near Freya's anymore, all he felt was utter revulsion towards her and through the aching expression that much came across quite easily between the two.

Vincent blinked rapidly, his eyes falling on Davina's and he shuffled back slightly stunned not understanding why she hadn't woken yet. His heart skipped in fear and his eyes rounded the room automatically for something, anything to state what happened. The ex-regent gulped and looked down sadly before moving his view towards the opposite side of the room then observing the wetness upon Marcel's face, a guilty-looking Elijah far away from the others but then he saw as Klaus shook his head woefully to a silent admission that confirmed his worse fears.

 _It hadn't worked._

Freya jumped in her skin as she realized Elijah was now awake and at her side, they exchanged a look of some sort. She looked down after accepting her brothers' hand and walked away from Kol's path entirely, mutually avoiding eye contact with Vincent now and Kol. Klaus simply greeted them both with a look of sheer disgust through a clenched jaw, his siblings' acts was beyond out of character for even them and any logic they may have possessed made no sense what so ever here. Freya towered her finger towards her nose catching a small trail of blood in her path with a sniff, the spell had evidently taken some toll upon the Mikaelson witch.

Tears started to pool in Marcel's eyes and Klaus gave a pleading look to his adopted son who essentially lost a daughter. Kol's heart sank entirely and he dropped his head into her open palm still against the patio furniture. 'I can't do this without you, come back to me, please', an excruciatingly sob escaped him loudly and his arms enclosed fully around her frame, his head further falling into her side.

He shook his head his patience doing overtime now. Kol Mikaelson wasn't a patient person at all, it was a term that he rarely shown he understood what being patient entailed. Nor was he a trusting person and yet he entrusted his girl to his selfish family and they destroyed all hope. It was gone. There was hope that was gone too. After all the trials and tribulations the couple has been through, they ended up back at square one, without one another.

'Wake up, please come on love, you can open your eyes now', he whispered brokenly down to her now, he leaned down and shakily pressed a timid kiss to her forehead a tear dripping from him when he shut his eyes tightly.

Kol had sworn the scariest moment of his life began dying, the first time when their crazy loon of a mother cursed them into _this._ Waking up after their father had literally stabbed them all in the heart with his sword and being thrown into this evil faith of an immortal life. Every passing learning experiences him and his siblings endured being the first immortal creatures was just as if not more terrifying, discovering how this worked, what it entailed, the good along with the wrenched negatives. Being alone but passing it off with a scoff and a front because his façade was that being alone Kol became fine within the end, he had his girlfriends or really had girls, for selfish reasons purely and all he truly longed for was his magic, that was all he missed, his old life that boy was a former life and it wasn't him no longer. He became a different person entirely and the true scariest moment he certainly remembers was the death by the means of another doppelgänger and her lovely hunter brother in search of that execrable cure and then he died once more, that should have been it for him, it was meant to be but then as faith would have it he was literally reborn into a newer self.

Not only did he fall in love with the craft as if it had never left his fingertips, ironic considering it was over a thousand years since he could practice magic first-hand but upon what transpired a year ago, the plot twists, drama, and revelations perhaps the scariest thing to Kol was doing something he never saw coming his way, it certainly wasn't something he yearned for or sought out. He fell in love for the first time and it was everything and more he imagined it could be and after that, his own brother cursed him to relive his true nightmare, then, death again. It was all short lived. That time he died surrounded by a family he never imagined loved him to begin with, without meeting his miracle baby niece and died in front of the woman he loved so much.

Reborn not truthfully long ago at all was accurately the happiest he has ever been, nothing should have ruined this then. But as it would have it, he didn't know the true definition and what came with being absolutely scared and utterly heartbroken until now. His love was gone, and he wanted to literally die now too, for two reasons, Kol would do anything if given a choice or a way to switch places with his beautiful _sleeping beauty_ or he would relieve what he thought was his true nightmare and die to be with her again. He couldn't do any of this without her it was as simple as that, he plainly refused to amuse the thought of any life without her in it.

And this undoubtedly was, in fact, the scariest moment of Kol's life.

The silence that followed was deafening. It was as if time had stopped and everything had come to an absolute standstill. Except for a brief moment he was made aware of feeling the hairs on his arms stand upright beneath his jumper. He fumbled back on his feet now and hovered close to Davina's face, ignoring any other movement in the room.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump –_

Blind shock took him back to the sight, a faint patter sounded in his sensitive ears at once. It thumped dimly but grew louder than he realized as it registered fully he almost didn't hear it at first.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump –_

This time he realized it couldn't be denied, he perceived through even the understanding disbelief he realized that he could hear the signs of life within her, the familiar sound of her heartbeat grew stronger to his stunned ears. Right then Kol identified it as the best sound he has ever heard and he felt as if his own heart had reset then and there.

For just that moment, his whole world stopped. He was seconds away from roaring at the others to literally shut up and stop moving but a last silent moment broke out, they all did it on their own accord as they all watched transfixed as agonizing seconds later a startling roaring panicked gasp came from above his head.

Amidst the others, however, with the sudden positive change, one person remained with wide eyes unmoving beside Klaus. With an uncertain expression of sheer disbelief, Marcel was barely holding on by a threat as it was but this time relieved tears sprang free and Marcel felt the moment everything came back into focus for him.

'Davina?' Kol whispered her name as if all his prayers had been answered in a plea, not taking his eyes off of her fearful to believe his grief wasn't playing tricks upon him but another vivid gasp followed that couldn't be overlooked and he knew this time his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Air had flooded into her lungs instantly; she was deprived of any oxygen for so long her lungs shot up working in overdrive, breathing back to life.

Kol was unaware he was shaking as she shot up abruptly panicked, her eyes shot opened in horror and his brown orbs were the only and first eyes she saw upon waking up and she softened immensely at the sight before her.

"K-Kol'' she cried; panicked out in a gasp, he immediately nods his head enthusiastically at her and her face directly crumples and he fell with vast relief, his own eyes glistened with building tears.

Everything seemed to stop, they didn't register or pay attention to the shocked expressions behind Kol's back as Davina jerked forward with barely any energy towards him only and he pulled her into his opened arms tightly and inhaled every single shattered cry that she released into him as they embraced one another. She released a whimper and buried her head fully against his chest, trembling in his arms, ''It's okay, it's okay, you're okay now love, you're okay'' Kol pleaded through a hushed tone, nodding in relief as his fingers shakily reached out stroked her face lovingly and his body sagged with relief as she fell back into his embrace.

"You're okay now," he repeated brokenly, his hand sliding up her arm, his voice broke as he lowered his tone to a pure whisper this time; he needed to believe the words, he needed her to believe them.

''It's over?' he heard her mumble against his chest through painful tears of relief as she struggled to gasp for breaths.

His eyes widened and his body melted into her familiar embrace as they held one another with palpable relief. Kol released a long exhale as his head dropped against hers, angling her chin up slightly for her eyes to meet his gently through a calm reassuring exchange and his heart soared.

"I'm here Davina, Shh, darling, you're here, it's over''

He lifted her fully off the chair automatically and fully placed her into him, holding her against him tenderly. She was distraught, in shock and beyond relieved and wasn't sure of a lot as her body worked to return to any bit of normal, she was sure of one thing, his words were fierce, they spoke volumes of truth and she believed them no hesitation about that as they calmed her down into his embrace.

She was **home**.

* * *

 ** _Not Even Death Can Do Us Part_**

 _stay close_ _to anything_

 _that makes you glad and_

 _want to be_

 ** _alive_**

/

Everything had been rewritten.

The moment Kol decided to follow his inkling ultimately altered what would have happened with Davina trapped in the circle which funnily enough to the two was factually only moments ago. By stopping what his siblings had intended to do by sacrificing Davina; that had in the end altered what may happen next for them but yet none of this involved the two any longer. As it should be.

On the far side of the Mikaelson's compound courtyard in a makeshift couch sat Kol with Davina in his arms. The two from the moment of reuniting had no intention of allowing any physical contact to drop; almost as if afraid they would be taken away from one another all over again.

Kol undoubtedly melted with her back in his arms and it showed as his arms enclosed fully around her, not caring for one moment about the company they had. He frankly could care less anymore.

Davina sighed deeply into his shoulder, her eyes closed on their own accord inhaling and at least attempting to digest all that has happened and finally being back. The emotional toll and distress it has all taken were plastered on her and it wasn't something she could easily conceal. It took self-control to blank out the company on her part as she tried to calm herself down in Kol's arms. However being there she felt the definition of safe and that much was loud and clear.

She moved a little to meet Kol's gaze with a heavy sniff through sad eyes, ''you okay?'', he whispered softly to her even though truly knowing there was no right answer to that question as it stood. Davina responded with a few blinks and a heavy nod on her part, 'I will be', she dragged her fingertips up to meet Kol's cheek softly and he noted how shaky she remained as he never once took his eyes off of her. In an automatic fashion, his fingers relocated and he placed them upon her hand that rested alongside his cheek tenderly and for the first time since he watched slowly as her lips turned up in a little smile to him. _It was everything_.

He noted the heaviness that came through her low tone as she spoke and her ragged breathing as her body worked to regain some normality all things considering she was much braver presently than he felt; _she was something else,_ it wouldn't be until he left this place with her where the uneasiness would dissipate completely. Kol yearned to literally get up carry her and get far away from this place, Davina in toll and he had every intention of doing so.

Kol sensed the instant the familiar constricting feeling appeared once more in his throat as they watched one another slowly, Davina's heart thudded in overdrive and he couldn't believe this moment was out of reach possibly for good seconds ago. To say the moment between the two was overwhelming for endless reasons was an understatement. It was emotional and there was no doubting that between the pair. 'Remember what you promised a few minutes ago to me?', Davina inquired causing Kol to recall the very promise she mentioned, but he already knew.

 _'I promise you Davina Claire, when this is all over I won't ever let you go again''_

He smiled towards her face as tears pooled in her blue eyes and before Kol realized he was doing it, his head nodded down to her in confirmation of their promise to one another and his heart burst at her mentioning it now. ''Oh I meant it, I'm not ever letting you go again if that's still okay love'', he vows in a hushed tone, a tone that was far from the cold desperate ragged tone that lived moments ago and now towards Davina his emotions, through promises and truth was heard in sheer sincerity and carried a weight of relief every time they stared at one another. She nodded eagerly across sudden tears to him at his plea and her eyes drifted slowly down glimpsing at his lips briefly and he mirrored her actions, it took one closing adoring look that spoke beyond volumes and simultaneously eyes fluttered shut as they leaned fully into one another, on reflex she turned her head a fraction and their lips met full on.

This time, they were reunited in a kiss, touches that weren't possible beforehand and though breathing persisted to be a struggle right then he provided the necessary oxygen and she found herself breathing through him, through their moment. They kissed blissfully ignorant to their audience, nothing existed but the two it was that simple.

On instinct, her remaining hand found his as they clasped at once in his lap, his forefinger caressed her palm, goosebumps assaulted her very being and her right hand fully moved to grasp his face then his relocated to his own familiar place on hers skimming softly whilst lips moved slowly in their own promise.

This time, her heart exploded with joy and dropped for all the right reasons as tears of relief and elation released from Davina's closed lids. As Kol's warm lips moved along hers, it provided lost heat into her, his hand gravitated slowly down to cup the side of her face wiping away the wetness that came whilst in a way concealing their moment from nosy eyes as she automatically angled her head an inch to deepen the kiss while her hand now met his holding it in place as soon as lips parted sensuously his tongue met hers slowly, then and there they reunited in a further familiar way.

It was a powerful moment and they easily got lost in one another, not a single thing mattered but this.

There was no hesitation. As lips met home one last time, everything for a second was forgotten, she was here alive, they were together, he could feel the patter of what was a silent heartbeat work away hammering against her chest between the tips of his fingers now. She smiled against his lips in sheer joy. Kol felt his own lips turn up into his own smile as they were forced to break their moment shorter than what they'd both like. Instantly, she beamed up to him slowly holding their gaze to one another's breathlessly and she let out a small outbreath and he placed his lips against her forehead delicately, their hands remaining on one another's as they both smiled all over again through bruised lips and emotional content gaze.

It was familiar, it was welcoming, and it was home.

There was no response from their audience but a chuckle from Klaus as he moved behind Freya and Elijah, suddenly swiping his palm against his brothers neck sharply with a sarcastic expression to the two, witnessing everything that took place by some miracle they all watched and Klaus found himself strangely so relieved himself. The two cautiously met his eyes, 'You two are idiots, you almost stopped that'', they blinked in a row and there was no right response at all anymore to their actions, not right then.

Vincent met their gaze and smiled proudly though raising a confused brow unaware as to what they had done, nor did Marcel hold a lot of knowledge plenty of the gaps were hazy considering.

Davina wrapped her arm back around him, they enclosed in a crushing hug and there was no controlling the smile she sensed upon her head from Kol then. ''We've to stop reuniting this way you know'', he heard her mumble into the fabric of his jumper and he instantly came to the conclusion his girlfriend had the worse comedic timing ever with that comment. He chuckles nonetheless at the untimely joke and with a shake of his head lowered his finger against her cheek to meet her mixed expression, a sense of bad humor in her face and he noticed her color started to return, slowly but her ghostly complexion would be another thing of this nightmare soon enough too. 'Love, hate to break it to you, you are not funny', he teased her but her appalled expression brought out that goofy smile of his all the while reaching out a trembling hand to smooth a lost curl and tucked it back against her ear to her watchful eyes.

A finger trailed along the lines of her wrist, noting the heat was slowly travelling there too, a roaring pulse sang to him beneath the silver of flesh between his forefinger and he took each echo in, deciding it was the best music he has ever heard and it wasn't something he knew could be taken for granted ever again. Through lit up eyes he gently dragged her wrist against his lips pressing a soft kiss there before releasing it back into his palm sighing with sheer ease. It was everything and more.

Marcel flinched beside Klaus furthermore he detected the instant Marcel froze worriedly as a father would, as someone who just lost her would, regained her unexpectedly when there was no hope there and watched with that worry as if Kol would be the reason she'd.. go again, as much as he may have control now the last Marcel was aware of the paternal instincts towards Davina that curse was the sole reason they all lost her at all. Without warning his jaw locked and he couldn't stop himself for moving with this worry but a hand clasped against his chest holding him in place, he met Klaus' eyes at once but rolled his eyes at the look he received. 'No, give them their moment, he won't hurt her', he spoke clearly and the comment rang through Kol who froze with a gulp. An underlining comment of _if anything should happen, we are all here this time to ensure she'll be fine_ felt like it went without saying.

Davina watched cautiously as Kol's expression adjusted a great deal when the wound upon her neck revealed itself to him again for the first time... since. He stared with an acquainted aching sting and a harsh reminder why all this happened at all. 'Kol, stop', she said sadly knowing too well his internal battle when he couldn't help but stare at the wound, the bite mark visible to all. He shook his head sorrowfully to her and she had to place both hands on his face to drag him back to her at once, a distinctive solemn look passed between him. ''I'm so, so sorry'', he said suddenly for the first time admitting this _was_ his fault. Shame flashed against Kol's features as a sick reminder to the night in question when this all started. His pain was obvious and excruciating.

Davina grasped his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, she watched as the up-close view of brown eyes told a different story than moments ago. They were troubled, burdened with his grief from what happened but if Davina was scared of him now she wouldn't be where she was. ''I'm sorry'', it swam out in a half desperate plea; his words took on an unparalleled urgency. The couple were sadly weight down as expected from what they were forced to endure and whilst Davina knew this road from before, anything that may come with coming back and the wrenching emotions it all entailed for them both, one thing was loud and clear, they were going to get through this together. There was no other alternative there.

Davina cupped both of his cheeks earnestly as sad eyes meet; she shook my head hastily to put him at ease. 'No, stop Kol, this was not your fault', she began a desperate calmness in her tone. ''You need to forgive yourself and get past this guilt because you didn't do this, it wasn't on purpose, you were cursed, it wasn't you'', she stated seriousness flowing through her sincerity. He glanced at her and he was in utter awe of her once more, she was just back and adjusting to the deceit and every single thing that happened, he knew her too well too Davina was holding on now but the emotional pull was by a threat and it was expected and understandable, yet here she was still ensuring him and calming him down as if it was the most important thing to do to her. She was something else, he thought with softened eyes.

She remembered everything, how could she not but she was aware of the consequences of the curse but not for a second did she stare at the man she adored with an ounce of fear, anything but. 'Please don't do that', she pleaded before continuing as he swallowed the dread; 'You would never purposely hurt me?', she already knew the answer before the words escaped and the response was instant 'Never', her face softened greatly as she nodded closely to him watching as the rigid expression from Kol slowly began to drift away.

'I lost you', Kol whispered with a heavy heart the response was a shattering distressing expression as she nodded sadly. 'I lost you too', she replies with a strain in her voice this time, 'I only found you again because you didn't leave', she added for the first time mentioning anything about the actions of his siblings and it directly flashed a sense of fury through him at her admission because it was the truth.

'I can't lose you ever again you hear me?', she wiped away sudden emotion from the corner at his eyes and nodded desperately before wrapping her arms back around him and was met with a reassuring squeeze.

'You won't'

/

 ** _With You I am Home_**

The sensations had started to come back one by one but it was a struggle at best, she leaned her forehead into the crook of Kol's shoulder breathing heavily as she felt the numbness in her bones start to part though it left a heavy weight on her muscles that were roaring back to life. For the second time, it was a foreign concept for anyone to come back to life and it wasn't an instant thing without any discomfort and that was starting.

The sudden haziness couldn't be ignored nor could the pressing down feeling of out of the blue weakness that traveled through her. It was something she had experienced once before, the only way she remembered trying to describe it was an out of body experience as if you had collapsed and waking up the definition of drained not familiar with your own body whilst it attempted to programme back itself into action.

'Love?', she heard Kol whisper as he felt her body go slack in his arms and Marcel was about to finally approach his own front holding on by a tiny threat as it was. 'I'm okay', she reassured weakly however she didn't know why she attempted to mask it up. She was aware this would pass just yearned for that to come a tad quicker than the expected.

Kol tilted his head sideways and gazed at Davina, his pleading eyes couldn't be masked. 'You trust me?' he asked softly down to her.

When it came to Kol and Davina and trust it was a rocky start but nevertheless that trust was received slowly from the time in the motel to teaching and working on magic together but it was fully won then continued to blossom between the couple from there as their own personal relationship did. Yet naturally considering he had to be sure before he asked her his next question.

The trust hadn't been ruined even now.

Davina was the only one Kol had ever trusted and her trust with him he did feel like if she was smart at all shouldn't be as present as it usually was. Still, all he hoped for was that she still trusted him now.

There was no hesitation or uncertainty in her instant answer to his relief and perhaps to the shock of the others nearby.

"Yes.", she replied clearly, trusting him implicitly.

That was all I needed to hear. He nodded thankfully and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek with a last squeeze of her palms in his which hadn't once shifted away from his. Distance not daring to lessen between the couple.

With a shivering gulp he took a last look to the flesh that had been torn alongside her neck and he shook his head cruelly, Davina looked down her breath catching in her throat and his right hand moved to gently rub against her shoulder, kneading and applying comforting pressure to the dead muscle and receiving a happy sigh in return.

'Will you do me one favor Davina please?', she didn't have time for an answer as she clasped his free hand back and he continued, "will you take some of my blood love? Call it insurance or just something strong to settle in quickly it will help you a lot"

"Please Davina"

Each head in the room snapped towards the direction of Kol's pleading question. Davina leaned up a little into Kol's arms, blinking to the request as his eyes were fully trained upon her. Contemplating on taking his blood held no negative if anything she doubted any kind of strong painkiller or a strong drink would ease this. For a brief moment, taking her boyfriend's blood went behind some healing process, it was an option that deep down meant a drop and anything to happen once leaving this place would indeed be some protection. She couldn't think about that though, instead, she did all she could and mutely nodded up to him ignoring the blazing glare her way from Marcel.

'Okay', she gulped and Kol stroked her cheek soothingly then Davina watched as a familiar set of veins on the spot surrounded Kol's eyes and his vampire façade surfaced and his fangs clicked into place biting down hard against his wrist exposing a line of blood. This time there was no fearful expression upon the Claire witch seeing this side of Kol, it was different, something had changed since last night and something told her deep down there wasn't any reason to be startled by Kol's vampire side at all now.

He placed his wrist to her level and nodded to her observing her reasonable reluctance but calm expression this time to see his true self-didn't lessen the hatred he felt for that side of him though. She apprehensively parted her lips to his wrist and closed her eyes, finding herself for the first time in this situation as she fed off Kol. He found himself holding back a natural moan that would come from such an act, let alone an intimate act like this with someone you love.

Biting his lip he stared as Davina suppressed any apprehension as her mouth enclosed fully around his wrist, detecting the copper salty taste as it drifted into her. He blinked in awe and she swallowed a few gulps before he released his wrist from her slowly, wiping away a drop that remained on the side of her lip with a relieved look about him now. Retracting his fangs once more, the wound upon his wrist long healed instantly.

'Thank you', he heard her whisper and his mouth threatened to split as instantaneously her breathing became less shallow and it took a few moments until she felt his blood take its effect on her. She breathed with relief and the struggle quickly lessened in her body returning to some familiar place in her and her broken flesh upon her neck mended and fully disappeared. After a few more moments she could more without any distress or difficulty and it was as if the physical wounds and pieces had all mended at once. _Like magic._

Through a questioning, glimpse was a gratified smile in return and it was instantly returned the moment her lips turned up as did his. He quirked an eyebrow up in an inquisitive manner, 'Better', she simply confirms and that was more than enough to settle his apprehensions with her well-being. 'That's good love, that's really good', he nodded contently at her and this time at a glance to the harsh reminder Davina gravitated a finger upwards feeling the area out herself and instantly became conscious of the newly sealed all healed up skin and her apprehension had fully departed in place took hold a warm thankful smile above the worrisome concerned frown she sported moments ago.

 _It was **over**. _

Hayley chose that moment to enter the room but her step halted at the major development since she quietly left with Hope bundled up in her arms to a very different picture then. Eyes fell upon her momentarily as she narrowed her eyes at the response, a baby monitor in her palms indicating Hope was still very much in her own slumber upstairs.

Her eyes met Elijah's her own relief appeared seeing he was in a better state than when she glimpsed at him when he lay knocked out by means of a broken neck. Klaus noticing the exchange smiles down to himself and she catches the most major development, Kol and Davina who sat and told a picture of a couple just about reunited and grasping one another in a hold that easily told a story of the fear of losing each other all over again. Hayley smiled catching Davina's eye pleased the young witch was finally okay now, how it should be.

To anyone watching Marcel currently, it came to no surprise that he looked like a lost man watching Davina yet to embrace her himself. Marcel's default setting would always be on disapprove mode when it came to any boy around Davina, call it protectiveness or that fatherly instinct kicking in more. He wanted to protest, he tried to, every ounce of him on the inside screamed too but something silenced him. Though he didn't like it Klaus made a strong point moments ago, but Marcel couldn't believe Kol wouldn't hurt her again, that the curse wouldn't out of the blue creep out and the worse type of déjà vu would be crushed down upon them all. Upon him but this time she was surrounded by a few people who wouldn't let that happen and for now, he hesitantly let them have their moment.

He watched transfixed with clouded eyes a Kol he had never seen before, he watched a man he felt like he never met, not in this Kol that he once knew. He saw and was forced to witness him distraught and panic-stricken with his own emotional downpour falling as he begged for her back. If there was any doubt in Marcel's eyes of the true feelings he had towards Davina it became a lot clearer watching him and them together and perhaps he couldn't dismiss that Davina wouldn't easily detach herself from this Original. Especially not after getting one another back didn't mean he had to like it though and that very much appeared on his façade.

As a father, her family, Marcel watched Davina with such a comforting relieved contentment upon her that was the truth behind the reason he suppressed the instinct to literally shove Kol away from her. Kol's face was now hidden in her shoulder and although apprehensive about the entire blood-sharing he would be a hypocrite if he said he wouldn't have done the same thing, especially seeing as it helped her immensely and the awful remainder of the entire ordeal was now gone from her neck. For now, Marcel waited beside Klaus and restrained himself to the two who thankfully kept their distance from him as the few observed a lovers pair and he couldn't deny the love there, torture it was but it was apparent in every way.

Upon the newly silent room, something shifted when Elijah met Hayley who happened to be much closer to the pair than the rest. Davina made eye contact momentarily with him peering from the safety of Kol's embrace sensing someone nearing them and assuming it was Marcel but she directly regretted the decision to look Elijah's way. Her reaction was immediate and Kol felt it the second her body tensed against his and noticed how something caused Davina to visibly jolt in his arms.

Her uneasiness that had just about parted and just as she had struggled to calm herself down but it was as if it had never parted now. Kol sought out her eyes with concern but Davina stared down avoiding the direction of his brother now, seeing him now after knowing what he had done and the last time they even glanced each other's way was the moment he violently snapped Marcel's neck leaving her distraught in that circle. Davina was shaken by them now, shaken by what they did to her, to Marcel and this time her distressed couldn't be concealed.

Kol turned from her gaze moving his eyes to his corner and to his disbelieving eyes he realized Elijah was the one who approached and was naturally the reason for the change in Davina combined with avoiding him completely since he, unfortunately, woke up the untenable rage came crashing back. He could sense Elijah studying him who was conscious of Kol's familiar darkened expression that formed directly his way.

He saw Klaus's blue eyes on them, his gaze was burning into Kol too conscious all hell could very well break loose now. Frankly, Klaus couldn't blame him, Elijah's actions weren't his best move in the slightest and there was always going to be tension now with this. They didn't pretend not to notice  
her reaction towards Elijah either.

Though for the first time as Elijah met Davina's eyes unlike their previous encounters this time her reaction towards him couldn't be more obvious. It was instant and it was a blow to him considering when it came to Davina and Elijah, in particular, they weren't exactly enemies with one another. He watched sadly even through the realization of what they done and were going to do the young witch flinch visibly and the barely there color upon her face looked as if it had already started to drain because of him.

With shaky hands, Kol returned his gaze solely towards Davina and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. This time, the eyes that met hers weren't hostile or driven by rage. It was with love and in a calming manner. _Like a switch._ He saw his girl's beautiful face twist into a look of utter strain, freight, and her anxiety had doubled back; understanding directly dawned on him to who was to blame for this rewind in development, by making eye contact with Elijah, she was scared of him, what they did and no-one could blame her for it.

Davina could see the change in him but she didn't for a second flinch when it came to Kol, she had no reason to. She sighed as he held her gaze to his, 'it's okay', he stated reassuringly. He couldn't veil the truth behind his eyes to her even as calm as they were solely towards her, she saw the wrath, the rage, the disgust towards his own siblings. She saw so much rage under his brown orbs that should terrify her, but it didn't.

'It is okay', he repeated slowly sheer conviction in his voice, their noses were so close they were almost touching and Davina nodded believing him even if she didn't feel in the vicinity of okay. He needed her to believe it as the words flew out almost as if he was telling himself that at the same time. He smiled at her, and then she felt his warm hand press against the side of her cheek as he pressed a long shaky kiss to her forehead finding himself repeating the same three words into her skin.

Kol shut his eyes and could pinpoint the moment it happened, it was as if he felt every single atom in him, every nerve in his body was purely running on rage once again and it slowly hit all at once. Astonishingly against all of the odds something inside of Kol was bitterly laughing at the nerve of Elijah to even look their way yet why should he be surprised anymore with his brother. 'Kol', he heard the man in question call his name causing him to shake his head beside Davina, rubbing her arm smoothly. 'Don't you Kol me', he snapped lowly but avoiding eye contact all the while, only remaining towards her, just Davina nothing else mattered to him.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent briefly as the second she opened hers she was unexpectedly met with the cushions upon the makeshift couch instead of in Kol's arms.

Without Davina realizing it, Kol met Marcel's eyes sharing a knowing communication between the two as Marcel watched him slowly gather her back into the chair and hesitantly out of his arms. Her mind didn't fully have enough time to comprehend what was happening when suddenly a soft breeze flew past her face and a different pair of familiar arms encircled around her. 'It's me, it's okay D', Marcel whispered and she sighed with utmost relief before her body went rigid with panic all over again. An unmissable smile slid across Marcel's face completely enclosing his arms around Davina this time with an internal _finally_ and he sighed tears swarming his eyes just having her back after everything. 'I love you too hunny, so much', he whispered into her hair and she broke out into a happy sob into his arms at his admission though she knew, she always knew but he was stopped from speaking his truth earlier and now they were finally reunited; Daughter and father in every way.

Amidst the change, the tension in the Compound returned alongside the two Mikaelson brothers.

The adrenaline started pumping through Kol's veins, and he let his sheer unadulterated rage finally take over.

Elijah wasn't a man that could be easily taken off guard yet today it happened twice. He hadn't expected Freya and his plan to be hijacked or for him to wake suddenly today with the awful feeling of what was left after a broken neck. It isn't often anyone can sneak upon Elijah and yet it happened.

Twice.

It was as if it happened in slow motion, Kol's eyes darkened dangerously and his fists shook against his waist as the deceit and magnified fury flooded through him and then suddenly his fists collided ruthlessly against Elijah's jaw with enough force to knock him back.

Kol saw it play out in his head for a second prior to it happening in reality. It felt so much better than it looked in his mindset especially seeing the shock upon Elijah's face in doing so. It wasn't with his personal favorite iron bat but the satisfied feeling was plastered upon his face watching his brother's jaw go slack and his hand reach out to the very area.

The tiny sting that lasted no more than a mere instant upon his knuckles was a welcomed feeling. A few mouths hung in utter shock in the room in form of Klaus, Freya, Vincent, and Davina. Marcel joined but for the moment he felt like he could actually hug Kol for that move alone.

"Don't you DARE look at her Lijah', Kol hissed his voice rising with every word.

Klaus shook his head to Vincent's shocked expression at what just happened, his forehead creasing but was received as he looked on with a slap upon his shoulder from Klaus to his surprise, 'Well can't say he didn't deserve that', Elijah and the rest ventured their eyes across the room at that moment and Klaus didn't attempt to change his own amused expression or add any comment to his sudden remark to Vincent, he meant his comment.

Kol shook his head in annoyance not in the form to hear him as he watched Elijah's mouth open and he came to the conclusion he was in for a formal remorseful excuse for their actions, but Kol shook his head cutting Elijah off, his own riled up nature still very much present, it became evident it had no intention of departing.

Hayley watched stunned and skimmed her hand against Elijah's elbow as she watched him straighten himself up once more ignoring the loud scoff from Kol beside them. As for Davina, her eyes dragged back home and she smiled this time to him though a bit surprised, watching Kol straight away a smirk was now plastered upon his lips.

Glancing back sensing her watching him he recoiled as he suddenly saw tears upon her again, but upon looking closely it became apparent the tears weren't caused by his family or him at all, or by horror or freight it was being back with Marcel, their own reunion, they were tears of relief as she was now wrapped up in the only family she's ever known, Marcel's expression one of absolute desperation as he held her. Their positions had reversed and whilst Kol found himself looking at him his lips upturned momentarily at the picture.

As much Davina and Kol needed one another and he couldn't bear to part from her at all understandable all things considered he was glad now Marcel got her back, they got one another back and it wasn't something that he would ever try and get in the way off, not for a second.

Staring accusingly at in Elijah's direction Kol gestured his hands towards him and angrily pointed between Freya close by at the same time, they watched as Kol shook my head seriously as he gazed back towards Davina lovingly. 'How could you do this to her, to me?', Kol asked urgently meeting Davina's sad gaze once more before swallowing and returning as Freya adverted her gaze away from him to the question.

From the position on the couch with Marcel beside her, Davina peered towards Kol sadly and gulped knowing she wasn't ready for what was about to be said now, the truth she couldn't comprehend they were behind the shocking acts they were about to do.. to her. Marcel looked up taking Davina's hand in his own giving her a reassuring squeeze a further reminder she was here, she was with him and Kol and she was alive, she was safe and above all no-one or they couldn't get to her anymore and she had many people that would prevent that.

With a heavy sigh, Kol with an exasperation shake of his head wasn't surprised when Freya couldn't look their way, that Elijah looked down at his question most likely working out the best way to phrase their deceit and Vincent who looked on with curious eyes having no knowledge at all about any of this.

"Oh please spare me this, but you can say it because I need to hear why? I need to hear ye three…', Kol enraged paused pointing towards Elijah, Freya and lastly Klaus before continuing, '...Explain your actions not only to me but to everyone in this room, including Davina?''

However Kol didn't allow them to even mutter an excuse yet before venturing on, his riled up fury and distressed disappointment palpable through his tone that loudened by each word mindlessly, "Tell us why as I thankfully hovered did Marcel get an untimely snapped neck, why did my own brother do that with a murderous expression plastered on him and it was followed by dear Freya and some rather interesting incantations that were about to follow.

Correct me if my assumptions are incorrect but I doubt they are, You were going to send Davina BACK right? All hope wiped out by your selfish logic there for HER"

Witnessing the guilty look appear from the three, Vincent hastily shuffled away from Klaus with wide shocked eyes, 'What is he talking about, what did ye do?', he snapped suddenly at the three, accusations falling from every direction, this time though neither were incorrect that was the worse part.

Freya looked between Elijah and Klaus conscious of the glare her way from Vincent as the truth reveled itself to the room, no-one denied anything yet and that was confirmation enough for Kol, for Davina and for Vincent and Marcel who was just learning the truth behind what had occurred.

'We had no choice', stated Elijah though not looking proud of his statement or the admission, the truth. Davina deflated emotionally at the scene in front of her eyes, Marcel couldn't believe his ears and Kol stood motionless with a swift scoff as his face fell in disbelief hearing the words actually drop from their mouths.

Rage fills Kol's face. "THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE," he spits the words roaring out of his mouth. "Why did you even think this was okay, to do this to her?" Elijah recoils and stares Davina's way beside Kol's back with an apologetic look whilst Klaus eyed them carefully. 'I said do not look at her, stay away from her, you lot have done enough', snapped Kol severely then Elijah diverted his gaze back for good this time and Kol was stepping dangerously close to him, blocking him from Davina now.

'Explain yourselves NOW,' raved Kol through a shaky expression.

'We had one opportunity to get to the ancestors, to block their power to Lucien and only one chance to kill him..', Elijah finished quickly, noticing Hayley look down her own disappointment radiating off of her towards them for this too, she already knew this and like Klaus they didn't agree with that plan at all.

'And you decided to use Davina when she was stuck in the circle when we had one chance to bring her back and you lot were about to really send her back for that twat?', Kol finished concluding the devastation to the truth unwrapping itself was a harsh blow.

'Kol', he heard his name this time come from Freya and he snapped his brown eyes to meet hers, 'Oh the cat didn't get your tongue after all, she actually speaks then', retorted Kol infuriated and Freya exhaled briefly staring him down a regretful look about her, she opened her mouth to reply, to say anything but nothing came out and she shut it quickly again.

''You doing what were about to do would have ended this, Davina wouldn't be back now if I had not stuck around, for perhaps the first time I trusted ye lot, I trusted ye with the most important thing to ever exist to me and because of your own decisions you decide to sacrifice her for that loon

Seems where I am involved and this family there's a cache to everything, my one job was to make sure the woman I love more than anything doesn't get hurt by this family and the history that comes with us, me coming back, seems I was the plot to make the revenge happen because of those cracked ancestors, I was the one who did this to her, I know where I'm responsible but Davina is right I wouldn't ever purposely hurt her ever, I love her so much

I know where I'm liable don't ye lot get that, it was as if I was under some spell and I woke utterly confused with the love of my life.. gone in my arms'' he stops suddenly the memory raw and he had to steer himself to continue through the assault of pain that came with it all

''But we all had one chance, Davina had one chance to be saved and come back where she belongs yet.. You would have destroyed her one chance for your own personal selfish ways'' he gritted his teeth and struggled to keep himself together.

Freya looked up, inhaling deeply not proud of their actions in the slightest, Klaus and Hayley were clearly let down and frustrated they actually were going to do it even against Klaus's judgment and say. The tables have very well turned with that one.

She cautiously made a decision to approach to Elijah's side to Kol's surprise, 'Please know it wasn't something we wanted to do or a decision we made lightly, we were out of options to protect this family that was it, we didn't want to do it' she confessed.

They were met with stunned widened eyes, 'This family?', Kol huffed his arms shaking at them heatedly. 'You do realize I am part of this family right?, Not that I frankly ever really felt as part of ye lot to be fair, ironic really if you consider it dear Freya because it is like your suggesting you did this to a stranger, an outsider someone who means nothing to us

Marcel, as it's been drilled into me for a very long time, is apart of this family, you know your adopted son Klaus', he paused gesturing towards Klaus and back to Marcel with a raised brow before continuing, 'Davina is his daughter in every way, you know his family, you do realize that right?

So remind me how Davina dying for good was protecting this family when she is apart of this family essentially, you protect her too, regardless of any history, you protect her for Marcel, for Me'

Davina gazed at him steadily detecting the tears were coming back once again upon her at it all, her lips turned up for a brief moment at Kol, at everything he was stating and she felt her heart soar at what came out of his mouth next

'You really don't get it, SHE IS MY FAMILY **'** , admitted Kol with a heavy heart swatting away the tears that suddenly came to his truth. Nothing was held back any longer.

Klaus nodded in understanding fully aware and agreeing with everything that was said, it was no lie to admit he never wanted this and that since he entered the compound with Hayley and Hope earlier was vastly shown.

Every second ached more than the slow ticking of the last. The room held no response to the unbearable shock of the truth anymore. Vincent couldn't believe his ears, even they were capable of doing that to Davina and the truth had truly had dropped in the room. Nothing had been said after Kol's truth and he for one was glad it hadn't been, they couldn't fix this by lies, they all knew the hard truths here.

The admission rang heavy upon Davina. She fled from the gazes that shifted back and forward upon her and although she did feel an aspect of safety with the only man she knew as a father and his arm around her, her face fell to the ground.

 _"We had no choice.."_ The words were on a never-ending loop in her head as soon as the room took on another silence. She felt herself jump out of her skin only to be settled by Marcel beside her at once, she didn't jump at Kol's violent outburst, and it was their words, their truth.

Davina placed her feet silently down upon the ground beneath her now, uncurling herself from the chair. She suddenly found herself concentrating on a tiny dot against the ground beneath her, she became aware of her breathing, it became shallow without warning, she couldn't breathe accurately all of a sudden.

 _"We had no choice.."_

Not even the safety of the presence beside her made her realize she was okay now. Eyes drew to her like a moth to a flame all at once unaware to her as she just stared down zoned out.

 _"We had no choice.."_

She blinked down to herself, pulling her hands together and clasping them tightly as one. Davina didn't realize when she blinked the candles from moments ago relit suddenly. Lights suddenly flickered in the room and abruptly the light fixtures rattled loudly in its glass casing at the end of the hall.

At first, eyes shot automatically towards Freya then to Vincent but it was clear where the sudden magical source was coming from.

The overwhelming feeling of her barely palpable breathing was brash; obviously struggle a lot more than a second ago when it came upon her. A feeling of pure dread combined with what felt like she was being suffocated smothered her from the inside. She couldn't breathe. She struggled to cast it out but the truth wouldn't leave her, her eyes widened to the floor, the single dot in attempt to distract herself, to try and breath, she inhaled harshly and tried to exhale but she suddenly felt as if she was being choked.

'D, breath', a voice beside her attempted to hush her as Marcel leaned forward to her. She gasped though and jumped with fright as the sound of harsh glass smashing nearby rang in her next.

One-Two - 'Davina-' a familiar voice started to pull her out when the panic rose in strides 'Love-.,' another voice, his voice. Three-breath-Four, it wasn't working. Her hands automatically clasped around her chest, her breaths worsened, now coming out in shallow pants, wheezing instinctively.

'She's having a panic attack-' Marcel's voice alarmed told Kol and she couldn't remember how to fix herself then, to breath, to try and calm down.

 _'We were out of options to protect this family that was it, we didn't want to do it'_

Kol's heart sank at Marcel's admission and he instantly was in front of her, he immediately went into protective mode and without a second to pass he dropped to the floor beside her ignoring how Marcel was seconds away from pulling her into his own arms, holding her as a father would his child and trying to make this better.

His hands clutched her head gently 'Love, come on look at me', he didn't give her a chance to respond seeing her struggle, away in a daze. His forefinger caressed her chin, angling her beautiful face up to meet his and she did. Kol nodded as Davina struggled her hands clasping his shoulder, her body took over then committing to memory and refilling itself with the needed oxygen to breath.

'Good love, breath with me -' he whispered calmly as he nodded to her and breathed in loudly in front of her and out.

 _'She is my family'_

Davina's internal battle was a panicked fight, her emotional state and the shock was shutting her down bit by bit, but something inside snapped and without realising she was doing it she automatically repeated Kol's steps huskily counting with him, 'One', inhale 'Two', exhale, 'Three love breath' she inhaled and out with him, her expression frantic to him.

Davina only saw Kol now, he hushed her and brought her back, his warm palms upon her cheeks ensuring her gaze sees him only. They inhaled together eyelevel with one another in and out and it lasted a few moments until she began to calm down.

'Very good darling, breath', Kol didn't move from the cool marble floor or meet any eyes just hers, it was just them in their own world holding onto one breathing in and out. Davina felt herself start to come around a little and nodded up to Kol his worry plastered though she remained silent she nodded to him.

She gazed at him with a heavy heart, feeling broken and overwhelmed, she should be dead, she was here with him again, the hell was over and right now occupied with the drumming in her chest, the fingers on her softly, the man she loves unconditionally in front of her blocking out the faces, the threat to drown her in a mixture of heartache and every other smothering emotion seemed stronger than anything else but it was just Kol who managed to pull her back. Their love and pull to one another much, much stronger.

One thing greatly became evident in the room amongst the power surge; there was no mistaking the power that had returned into the Claire witch.

She blinked again but this time without seeing it or knowing it happened the candles blew out on prompt and she heaved sadly but before Kol or Marcel could verbalize any worry or calming words to her she allowed her head to fall gently against Kol's, their foreheads touching.

A moment later, Kol let go slowly but instead, he simply wrapped both of his arms around her fully, stroking curls against his fingertips and she relaxed into him at once. The worried panicked haze in her eyes lessened and Marcel watched stunned beside them.

'You're okay', a simple whisper Kol whispered into her curls, inhaling everything that still lingered, that vanilla scent that calmed him down too and she believed him.

When she signaled she wanted to get to her feet for the first time Kol backed up a tiny bit allowing her and giving her space. He turned back to his own feet and Davina rose from the first time forcing her muscles and legs back into action. She found herself smiling triumphantly finally back on her feet, silently congratulating her muscles for co-operating with her again. Ignoring the view upon them altogether Davina simply nodded relieved to Kol, Marcel's eyes upon her.

Suddenly legs gave way under her, but arms shot out and caught her before she fully lost her balance and became the third person to fall to this floor today. Staring up she found Kol's eyes gazing back to her, she felt silly for thinking they ever left her he'd allow her to fall.

His arms wrapped around her, supporting her and she leaned back into his embrace fully inhaling it all. Her arm shot out, she felt the cramping sensation in her tired aching muscles not fully back to life themselves as she thought.

She glanced beside to her left at Marcel and forced a smile to him. She reached for Kol's hands and he at once clasped them in his own, with another arm around her she kept a hold on his arm and he supported her as they kept together. 'I got you', he smiled and she didn't doubt that.

Gathering her bearings together, Davina stood her hands clasped tightly against Kol's and he held her protectively against his side.

'Deceit is not in your nature Lijah', never like this', Kol began out of the blue and Davina eyed the man beside her carefully.

He waved his free arm back and forward between Klaus and Elijah before starting again, 'I would never have done the same thing if it had been Cami or Hayley in that circle, there is always another way and I'd never make a choose that not only destroyed them but that essentially removed your loves and the mother of my niece away, you don't ever think that it's all you and what's right for the three of you', he paused and the others knew he was right and Kol wouldn't make that decision if it had been either Hayley or Cami in the same position. He would never do the same thing, Hayley smiled lowly to him at that admission and they watched knowing their brother wasn't done just yet.

 _'_ You know as lovely as it truly has been in the short moments after coming back and we were reunited it did dare I say feel like family - for a tiny bit. Even met a sister that was long dead, so we were told. Yet even after the small moments it became clear that whilst some improvements were made I remained the outsider and once again _it's_ a muddle of ye lot that decide and play gods whilst the reason all hell is breaking loose is actually your own faults. Not mine this time, I know where I'm liable. There is one thing I know, if I could go back and if some crazy hags hadn't cursed me at all if there was a way I would literally take the love of my life upon returning and leave this torturous place and this 'family'. This was all a mistake yet again but you learn from your mistakes and actions and oh I have done just that.

You lot truly don't get it, 1,000 years is a long time, I wasn't like ye, Davina is everything to me and I never imagined this until it happened. You could present me with the cure and I'd instantly take it now. Everything is different for me now. You all been in love, and even Klaus is a doting father and that's something I'd never be able to give Davina, the love of my life but I know one thing this won't be forgiven you trust me on that one. You think about yourselves and the threats, not the outcome, you're the reason this is all happening, and you wanted to truly take the one person I've ever loved and Marcel's family too away for good just like that when we'd one chance to bring her back

You can attempt to dig yourselves out of this huge hole before that twat kills another and meanwhile I want nothing to do with any of this, nor do you even consider involving Davina, you see her in the street you walk the opposite way quickly. We are nothing to you lot and frankly the only one in this mess I feel for is that innocent child asleep upstairs because she's the innocent one here, she needs protecting from ye lot and in the end Nik you helped, you too played a part in this and was fully aware'', Kol hissed towards Klaus who looked on a mixed expression upon him.

'I never wanted this to happen, Hayley and I instantly said no to this, just know that', Klaus added desperate for Kol to know that missing piece he hadn't known and it shocked Davina that he would want her safe and any other time the rest would assume it would be the opposite but this time Klaus was the one in her court.

Kol shook his head not believing any of them any longer, 'Your past and your actions are yet again coming back to haunt you and Hope is involved in that by fault so the only part of this 'family' I want is to be an uncle when I see her, otherwise we may share a last name but that's it

''There is also a cache here with that, your utter selfish act not only towards me, your brother but to Davina herself - that's it. I'm DONE. We may carry the last same name but hear me clearly when I say your actions only further proved it's all about you three and no-one else or me. Stay the hell away from me, from us"

Seriousness rang through every truth and the words that blurted out of Kol to the room. Davina eyed him lovingly and she felt her heart swell with when confessed his deepest truths to them all.

Just as Kol was about to turn away from them completely something stopped him in his tracks to his disbelief, 'What about _the curse_?'

Kol gulped as soon as those two words were spoken. The meaning behind those words, being cursed destroyed everything. He evidently tensed and Davina's heart dropped at the mention and what it may mean now.

Kol reached to cup Davina's face tenderly, the frown that developed on her he couldn't bear to see not when she didn't know.

"That, is over" he simply said whilst staring at her and her only. Davina met his gaze as soon as he whispered the words and naturally, her expression was still questionable

He nodded to her "They had their control, they cursed me to be out of control and to hurt the woman I love but that happened and they've no control over me anymore, it's over, there is no more curse"

"They can't control you and I any more or hurt us"

The breath of relief that left Davina was so evident and it followed by a tear streaming down her face. Kol pulled her closer and she inhaled into his chest, closing her eyes tightly. To attempt to even register it all or take it in was difficult. Everything was overwhelming but she knew one thing as did he, they weren't under anyone's control any longer.

It was truly over.

Placing a kiss slowly onto her head he felt her shaking in his arms and he couldn't deny the emotions in him. She felt him tense up and she squeezed him tighter in her arms "it's over" he heard her whisper happily against his chest, though Kol nodded a few times in a row her view was still closed but she felt it.

She felt the air leave his lungs and as others watched he placed his finger under her chin lowering her back towards his gaze, emotion filled his eyes suddenly and he wiped the wetness away from her face tenderly as he repeated the nodding once more. "It's over" he repeated her words and she beamed up to him.

Their lips met in an emotional slow kiss both unaware that Marcel was staring down with a smile forming on his lips. 'It's over'

Their lips disconnect for just a moment before they're kissing again, a feeling of undeniable relief and pure love sprung between them after hearing that it was truly over, no-one could get between them or control them any – longer. It was a long road but it was over.

Kol took her lips along his and they kissed one another not helping the passion that sprang out between them, all of the hurt, ache, tears, and the literal hell was finished.

As soon as they reluctantly let go from one another, a beam of a smile presented itself against both of them at once.

'I love you', he spoke slowly, making sure she caught every word before she had a chance to repeat her own love he seized her lips against his once more briefly.

'Let's go, home love'

There was a short but comfortable silence between the two after he said that, the word coming out of his mouth so easily, melting out and she looked as if all the light and rebalance had been restored then and there.

She nodded instantly a small but evident smile appeared and she took his hands back in hers. 'Home' she simply whispered happily and he softened nodding back mirroring the grin that was frozen upon her now.

 **Home**.

/

 _I love you_

 _You my love_

 _You are my home_

* * *

 **AN:** I hope that one was worth the wait because it took a lot out of me and I'm so happy with it really. I also hope ye don't mind such long chapters but I clearly had a lot to say and write with this one and it didn't feel right to split it up at any point.

Thank you for the endless reviews and kind words so far again and for those I gave a mini heart attack with the ending on chapter 3 I am sorry but I couldn't resist it knowing I was always going in this direction. And I used to tell myself I can't do angst or plot!

I'd love if you wouldn't mind taking a split second after reading all nearly 13,000 words to please reward me with a review, a follow, a message, a favourite but a review after all that is literal gold to me.

I hope you liked it, they finally got their reunion and I'll say no more about that because I'm in deep with this beautiful pair regardless of the ache the show caused I'll legit probably bawl if I say more there.

Thoughts?

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

Twitter; Ohgivemelove_

Kellie Marie xo


	5. It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

**_It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn_**

 _I can't do this thing_

 _called life_

 _without you here with me_

* * *

 ** _I Come To You In Pieces So You Can Make Me Whole_**

The newly lit sunset was the first thing that greeted the couple upon their departure from the Compound.

An arm encircles Davina's waist and drapes over the heavy tense muscles that persisted to ache. The other hand takes hers hostage clutching it with a reassuring squeeze; the simple gesture eases her composure facing the public now. This is the position the two find themselves in as simultaneously legs stroll along. Their destination is the only thing that wasn't foggy in this entire hazy reality.

To outsiders scattered among the typical busy streets, Kol and Davina appear without evidence of apparent damage, just as a normal in love twosome clutched in a loving embrace. In contrast, the presence of the aching truth of moments ago deep down beneath their facades to the outside world though it remains buried to strangers; that pain is incredibly raw to the two and that ache was far from absent.

Kol debated on simply picking up Davina and using his speed to get there faster which would be deprived of any delays. However, he decided against that for a few reasons, conscious the evening breeze would be beneficial in the short walk for her, for the shock, in addition to seeing her bask in being exposed to the current breeze against her face. The internal debate ended quickly for him then furthermore mindful speeding with his girl in tow could ultimately add further weakness and that wasn't a chance he would take.

It wasn't worth it.

Davina attempts to avoid some usual grins from passengers as they stroll along, though she tries to return some polite grins their way but no more than a quick moment later she chooses to eventually stare away avoiding faces completely. Instead, the end-goal, their destination and the support from Kol is what she decides to focus on.

'Nearly there', Kol reassuringly whispers close to her ear, which easily produces a genuine smile to take place upon her reverted rosy lips when she twists her gaze upwards from the pavement meeting his steady gaze full on.

An underlining _nearly home_ passed between the two.

Davina squeezes the arms that never dared to falter but then instead of focusing back the pavement for the second time, her suddenly eyes snap above. Kol raises a questioning brow the moment he was automatically pulled back when Davina abruptly stopped their movement and just stared ahead.

'Just a second', and she does something that Kol didn't anticipate, she smiles wide with a tiny chuckle taking it all in.

Red coupled with masses of shadows of pink and oranges color the skies. Through glassy eyes, the image stopped her.

Overwhelmed at an everyday occurrence, Davina gazes as Kol follows her sudden eyes drift, observing the moment the sun dips behind the horizon, signaling a close to the evening.

A soon close to this day.

She thinks it's incredible. She almost missed it and the beauty never held so much meaning until the moment it almost fully missed her. Appearing for them both suddenly and the image, this magic unexpectedly caught her focus at how truly stunning the picture was. Something that truly shouldn't be taken for granted.

'Beautiful', Kol admits in the most relaxed hushed voice manageable and it wasn't until Davina stared _home_ that she saw his view wasn't upon the sky anymore, it was glued to her.

An apparent grin that threatened to take hold of her lips won its battle as she felt herself exhale a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Kol basks in the sudden untroubled calmness to her as she relaxes against his arms; with a smile, he observes the image that caused this distraction with her although his eyes purely remained slow and steady towards his girl.

Music enclosed around the couple at all ends but this time the two did something that was out of character for them, they didn't dance to this type of magic. They simply walked together needing to escape everything that surrounds them. Needing to just be alone and in their own environment, they've grown in accustomed to making theirs in the last week.

Marcel wasn't long behind and after sensing someone trailing behind them, consumed with feeling on edge triggered Kol to glance back in turn uncovering who their company truly was.

As soon as Kol and Davina mutually left the Compound, Marcel directly trailed behind but not before a genuine 'thank you', towards Vincent escaped from him. At that moment with a heavy heart, he dragged his eyes fully away from the others speeding away from everyone and out of sight.

Instinctively he surveyed behind his daughter with Kol, swallowing hard still having trouble taking in all that had transpired he just couldn't believe it, any of it.

Kol reaches out momentarily leaving a hand from Davina's as he swings back the door wide to the back entrance of the once Church now gym, but what hadn't changed was it was always in some shape or form a home to Davina. The relief compresses against her and she feels some agitation combined with endless anxiety start to depart at once entering the building behind Kol and Marcel.

Marcel directly marches in and places a reassuring squeeze upon Davina's shoulder, 'Home sweet home' he said and she numbly nods; the feeling of being where she needed to be presently was beyond words to her. The relief nevertheless was clear being back in her usual surroundings, especially now more than ever with them both.

Her eyes wonder briefly and she watches anxiously Marcel round the corner when it became evident by the sudden noises that surrounded them they weren't alone, what they assumed was a silent uninterrupted gym wasn't.

'Darling, you hanging in there?' Kol inquires his concern hadn't shifted by any degree. She grabs his free hand to hers entwining them together instantly and turns back into him.

Her natural healthy color had just started to return, the blueness that appeared deprived of oxygen had left her lips and Kol noticed instantly. 'Much better', he whispers running his forefinger along her colored lips staring down at her mirroring her smile. A little but unmissable flush emerged replacing the paleness that lived only moments ago beneath her complexion and he felt her familiar warmth beneath his fingertips. It was starting to come together and while Kol gazed, Davina could feel it. It was progress and it couldn't be dismissed. The progress was everything to see.

Feeling the warmth beneath Kol's touch it enhanced when he entwined their fingers together once more and this time he was the one met with a reassuring squeeze from her. She leaned up pressing her lips slowly upon his cheek then repeated the same action against the opposite cheek. Kol couldn't stop the wide upturn of his lips then; her eyes watched him as did his with her slowly he leaned down brushing a kiss upon her flush this time causing a giggle to leave Davina when he repeated her own action dragging his lips along her and kissed the other cheek, hovering along her skin before lips kissed each path there too. On reflex, her eyes fluttered shut to his watchful eyes. She felt his breath close to her lips as hers parted when he hovered there, not yet kissing her lips. She waited seconds before lowering her hand against his neck pulling him to her and their lips met lastly.

'Much better', she mumbled against his lips, repeating Kol's own words.

For the first time since they were back here, they kissed slowly though only for a moment it was enough considering unlike their usual time here they had company behind the corner.

Kol couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face and it remained as Davina mirrored, her own lips turned up as they slowly broke away. She had wrapped one arm around his neck and their hands remained in a tight hold.

Upon realizing she hadn't answered his question yet though knowing he knew the truth regardless she hastily nodded to him, 'I'm just glad to be back here and with you' she replied ghosting her fingers across his cheek her smile remaining as she did so, as did his.

Voices hovered in their direction causing them both to turn the corner. Davina warily watched three men that she didn't recognize but then again she wasn't familiar to those who work out here. 'Okay boys we are closed now', Marcel announces to the three men against the weights another forcefully pounding the punching bag with a distinctive grunt. Collectively they stare towards Davina and Kol who raises a brow challenging the cheek to stare her way and it instantly turned him up the wrong way, ogling her way and in front of Marcel and Kol like it was no big deal.

'Oi, divert your eyes mate' snapped Kol flashes of anger radiating their way.

He squeezes Davina's palm in his as he continues to stare them down even when they decide to merely glance up at Marcel, their movements not indicating they were stopping their workout. Their crude bravery proves they must be unaware entirely who they are or just plain fearless.

Marcel creased his forehead quickly glancing back towards Kol seeing Davina to his side and the anger already forming from Kol towards the men, anger that Marcel matched. Twiddling the keys in his hands, Marcel sarcastically drummed his fingers along his ear pointing to them 'Are you lot deaf?'

One of the men chose to move and flings his belongings into his bag in a sudden rush, suddenly grasping along with the accent and way about him who Kol was, An Original Vampire. The other two choose to disregard the order altogether and glared down at the other man who took the hint and scattered away in a hurry causing a chuckle to escape Kol.

'See lads that one was smart' chimes Kol sarcastically, a smirk taking form upon him though irrigation shone through his eyes, his glare. Davina smiled a little finding it a little shocking and waiting for all hell to break if they continued to enrage both Marcel and Kol especially after today.

One of the men dramatically rolled his eyes his friend's way to which Marcel huffed towards and Kol widened his eyes at their nerve, if it wasn't for Davina and her grip on him they'd be long dead.

He wasn't impressed.

'We just got here so we'll be done when we are done', pipped one of the men with a smirk.

'GET OUT', Marcel roars their way and then chooses to step their way with his vampire façade surfacing momentarily causing the two to freeze exchanging a look with one another. They jointly glance towards Kol noticing a similar set of veins running along his eyes when they darkened dangerously.

'Do you need help finding the door or?' Kol adds his accent an octave higher than normal as the rage matches Marcel's towards these stunned men who finally take the hint. The two collectively tighten their lips and gather their items back into their gym bags before unhappily marching out of the doors. Kol can't hide his disappointment that he wouldn't be punching another tonight, his rage didn't lessen until they were fully gone.

'Much better', voices Kol his face softening instantly.

'I second that', Marcel agrees before turning back towards Davina who nods in agreement compelling a smile upon her lips.

The weight of the outside world was lifted free from Davina as she stared at her family, the two men she trusted and loved with everything she had, combined with factually the only reason she felt even a bit okay currently were down to her boyfriend and father in front of her, in the only place she truly knew as a home.

Davina's eyes flash up meeting her father's at the same instant. There's no denying the despair on show in his gaze towards her. 'I'll be okay', the words escape from her mouth towards both of them at once. Marcel numbly nods; Kol breath hitches his gaze steadily upon her. They both are aware she isn't okay at all but she was right about one thing and they both will ensure it, she will be.

'D, you'll be more than okay I swear it', Marcel vows sincerely and then passes them briefly to lock up the gym.

Before she could react a sudden squeal left her when the arms around her waist surprisingly released from her for a split second before slipping underneath her thighs scooping her up in his arms. Kol chuckled at the split-second astonishment in Davina's face which was replaced almost instantly as her eyes darted up meeting his, feeling her heart pound in her chest as he gazes at her with such awe.

He held her with ease effortlessly against him, one hand remaining upon her in his arms and the opposite found its way along her back soothingly. Davina couldn't help the beam that took over their eyes never wavering from one another. His hand right away began rubbing along her back restfully causing tingles to drift along her skin.

'I can walk you know'

'Perhaps love but let's spare that sparse energy, I have you'

Davina promptly cradled into his hold at once and he approached the stairs contentedly. She inhaled deeply into him as he walked with her overlooking the glare from Marcel taking it step by step with her in tow. Kol tightened his hold on her, smirking down to his girl when she nuzzled into his neck, snuggling on habit into those arms, embracing all things familiar which in turned calmed her anxious heart.

They reached the top in no time, strolling into the Church attic without delay into Davina's room. The room was just as she left it. It was as if nothing had happened and the two were back here, together in what has become their own little bubble since Kol has returned. A sense of familiarity instantly calmed her. She glanced at her dresser in Kol's arms peering around noticing her usual perfume and the various makeup items scattered that she had only used the night before when getting ready for their date. Kol gazed at her as she glanced around but didn't loosen her own grip in his arms; he ran a hand along her arm gently watching her.

Marcel closed the door behind him causing Davina to meet his eyes bringing her back from zoning out. She smiled towards him, thankful to be in her room now and away from _them_ and the outside world, the expected anxiety from just that melted away at once.

'I really prefer you staying here love', whispers Kol squeezing her gently in his arms as soon as Davina gave him a look indicating to allow her back on the ground when the glare from Marcel wasn't diminishing at how close they were, something his eyes needed a break of seeing after Kol and Davina's reunion at the Compound. Though he'd a feeling as he did then, nothing would truly fully separate them being close even with him here.

'Oh I know you would', Davina retorted with a chuckle his way. But all good things must come to a short end with their current company that put a halt to the closeness that neither could bear separating from.

Marcel strolled over to the large window picking up on the breeze's responsibility for the swinging of the curtains into the room causing a draft. He closed the windows at once, running a hand through his hair roughly glancing down below. The streetlights in a row on the street below had started to mutually light and a faint sound of the customary melody chimed in the room.

Kol rolled his eyes behind Marcel's back and to Davina's amusement, he preceded to lower her down from his arms gently placing her on the ground even knowing she was capable of doing so herself. He couldn't resist and did so hesitantly hating he had to do so at all.

Davina leaned up catching Kol's gaze unfaltering upon her and pressed her lips to his cheek slowly whilst placing her hand against his cheek soothingly as her lips hovered. He lets out a small elated sigh and places his arms around her, smiling while closing his eyes momentarily.

'I know this is perhaps an unneeded question to ask but you're not going anywhere right, no matter what?' she asks, her brows creasing worriedly. She instantly did feel silly for voicing that concern considering but overall she needed to hear him tell her he was staying and had no intention of leaving at all. She just needed to hear it aloud.

Kol tilted his head, positioning his fingers along her cheek dragging her gaze fully back to him. He was taken back by her question but there was no hesitation in his reply.

'Darling, I don't plan on going anywhere at all, I am where I need to be'

She responded enthusiastically with a clear upturn of her lips, breathing out in relief that concern vanishing at once. 'with you', he finishes in a whisper against her head, holding her close.

/

 ** _All I Need_**

Silence descends upon the three momentarily.

Davina sat at the edge of her bed glancing back between Kol and Marcel as they both share a look. There was no right thing to say at present and neither knew where to begin bar continually asking if she was at all okay more than they already had.

Kol sighed kicking off his shoes and places them down beside her dresser to Davina's watchful eyes as she found herself absentmindedly smile when little habits they both developed reappeared as he placed his shoes beside hers and shrugged off his jacket and placed it upon the back of her dresser chair.

'I need a shower', Davina suddenly announces heading towards the drawer in her dresser then proceeding to remove her moisturizer hastily and anything else she felt she needed she grasped in her shaky hands. Underneath the reality, she's in one thing became vastly clear to her, she didn't feel familiar in her own skin like it was a second layer that didn't belong and decided to take over. The only desire that overwhelmed her currently was to scrub it all away in attempt to feel herself once again.

Marcel and Kol's eyes sorrowfully connect as they watch her gather her stuff and rush around as if in some hurry. 'D perhaps tomorrow might be a better idea?', he suggests and Kol nods though not verbally interjecting understanding why Davina justifiably feels the desire to wash it all away. 'No, I'm _okay_ I won't fall down or anything', she spoke up pausing briefly 'I need a few minutes to feel like myself again and feel fresher', she desperately adds envisioning the hot water spraying down easing on her aching muscles and the vision filled her with glee.

He nodded in understanding and she smiled thankful there would be no more debating over such a small want. 'If you need anything we'll be just here okay love?', ensures Kol and it took a lot of restraint not to add _'If you need help I'm here'_ to that.

Davina grins their way, taking her items in her hands and aiming for her bathroom adjacent to her room. It isn't a huge bathroom at all but for years it had everything she needed in it and she made the small space hers. She paced over to her basket placing her creams and her necessities in it before her view narrowed upwards catching the mirror facing her. For the first time since coming back, she caught a glimpse of her reflection staring back at her. She swallowed in surprise feeling tears emerge when she took in her appearance fully. At that moment she felt little doubt for her restored complexion since her revival as she stared taking it all in. Instead, she suddenly felt a strong sense of exhaustion and staring at herself she concluded she looked at exhausted and lost as she presently felt. Not denying the tinge of color that was appearing she saw it but she couldn't help but overlook any improvements and admit to herself how much her face lacked her natural coloring and the paleness in her complexion overruled the slight glow that may indicate her normal color was returning. She felt as hallow as her cheeks looked. Kol's blood had worked as it was intended too and she was a lot better since then but she felt the urge to scrub it all away. Feel somewhat herself again.

Anxiously shaky hands unfastened the buttons and seals to her clothes dragging it down and off her quickly before they all hit the ground with a soft thud. She ignored the fresh wetness upon her cheeks shaking if off turning on the cold tap splashing water over her face. She scrubs at her makeup that somehow half remained through everything, she rubs until it's completely gone. When she finishes, she glances back a last time making sure she got it all and seeing the coldness shook some of the whiteness off leaving redness with harsh pink tones the result of scrubbing to harshly.

With a last look, she continues on striding over to the shower popping on the usual switch and flipping buttons to control the temperature before stepping under the hot spray allowing the water to cascade down, washing over the ghostly figure that appeared a second ago. The temperature was hotter than she would usually have it but she didn't flinch under the scalding hot water, welcoming the heat upon her tender muscles, permitting it to wash away all that happened and scrub when she didn't feel clean enough and still not herself.

She got lost in the burn of the heat, allowing her body to actually feel the sensation upon her. It was better than feeling nothing at all, she felt it and it was a distraction fleetingly from everything. For a moment she felt and it was a further indication she was alive.

Struggling to divert her mind from overthinking she concentrates on lathering up her usual shampoo, the familiar scent hitting her and she basks in it for a moment. Focusing on the end-goal, getting clean and stepping out of the shower feeling a sense of familiarity once more Davina zoned in on that as she washed through her curls afterwards grabbing her sponge advancing to rub at every inch of skin, again and again. Though unlike her usual showers this time there was nothing quick about washing herself down, taking her time to scrub at her skin ensuring not a patch is left untouched triggering redness to remain in its place after cleansing every part slowly until her body was left smelling of mango and coconut. She watched with a heavy heart as she erased the lingering blood and anxiety and watched it sink down the drain.

A few moments later, she chooses to place her toiletries down into its usual spot and steps back under the spray allowing the water to flow fully over her. Feeling and being alone for the first time since everything happened as she opened back her eyes dragging the water away from her eyes she was consumed with sudden dread as it started to cascade upon her.

'You're okay', she reminds herself aloud. Her voice mechanically cracked as she fought her way around those words she were so desperately trying to get out through the cascading panic. Goosebumps form from the coldness upon her back as she feels herself unconsciously slid down the tiled wall slowly. Instinctively she sank down into the bath apart of the shower and promptly pulls her legs upwards then she rests her chin on her knees and wraps her arms fully around her thighs feeling the struggle causing her to exhale out in a rush. Feeling her body go limp around her she felt the battle this time descend on her but she was alone in this struggle and all too aware as she felt her composure drain out of her. The sound of the shower whilst the water continued to glide down her muffled her sudden whimpers.

"D, you've been in there a good while just tell us you're okay"

However, Marcel and Kol were met with silence. Worried glances were exchanged from father to boyfriend as soon as Kol strolls towards Marcel outside the bathroom door. Marcel had spent the last few minutes pacing the length of her bedroom, nerve-wracking silence fell between them in the room, not a word uttered between the two. The only sound came from the tapping of Marcel's shoes against the wooden floor with each anxious pace. They both knew this concern wasn't necessary, Davina was merely having a shower and her heart-beat sang to them both a room down. Kol watched him as he sat at the edge of the bed, feeling the same uneasiness when it became clear Davina was in there a good while and the beat of her heart seemed hasty and uneven he knew it to well to pick up on when something was wrong by a simple indication of that familiar beat.

'Give her a minute', Kol advises but this time he is met with silence. Marcel gently taps the door, eying up the handle beside Kol who gives him a stern look to not turn it sensitive Davina was in fact in the shower and he didn't care if he was overstepping he wouldn't allow Marcel, her father to make that move even if it was to check if she was in-fact okay, she wouldn't want him seeing her that way.

Instinctively Davina peered around in the direction of the door and reflectively she held out her hand magically ensuring it won't open. Uncovering the return of her powers she stares down at her hand in disbelief at the discovery and flicks her wrist causing the door to fully lock on command. Kol lifts a brow to Marcel before strolling back into the room and reaching over picking up her familiar PJs from the night before then walking back approaching the door with them in hand.

'Darling, it's just me can I come in please?" Marcel smirks prepared for more silence to meet Kol's way this time but the only sound to reach their ear is that of the door unlocking. Kol grins releasing a breath of relief and taps Marcel's shoulder reassuringly before opening back the door a fraction and squeezing in closing the door behind him at once.

Walking in he is greeted by a pile of clothes beneath his feet, he sighs sadly making out spots of blood upon her jacket she had worn last night. ''Can you burn all of those please?' Davina abruptly asks peering over to him. Kol directly exhales a harsh breath staring over to her with an expression that is a cross between relief and concern. He nods instantly at her request understanding why she would even ask him that.

He wordlessly eyes her carefully placing her PJs on the radiator nearby. He darts straight towards her then a frown taking home watching her, he observes the red patches on her bare skin from scrubbing away the trauma harshly, through the water flowing freely down her still it wasn't enough to hide the print of tears upon her face and as he glances back meeting her eyes he feels his throat constrict gazing at her with glassy eyes. 'Oh darling', he whispers as she crumbles in front of him with a woeful bow.

He silently squats down in front of her balancing his weight upon his knees and positions his palm towards her to gently turn her back to him where he instantly brushes the sadness away at once but he wasn't surprised the moment she closes her eyes into the cradle of his palm more tears fall beneath her lashes. Her fragile frame made his body stiffen with contempt, and with abandon as he balanced on his knees watching his girl break he ditched any other plan, the severity of the situation wasn't one she was about to battle alone for without a doubt he knew he had to keep her together, no matter what.

Davina gulps struggling to pull herself together but she seals her eyes for a moment, through her sobs and the sound of the shower an almost silent thump missed her earshot when Kol's sweater joined beneath the pile of clothes on the ground. It wasn't until she opened her eyes puzzled when she felt arms gently pick her fully up and take her into his that she realized the arms she fell back into was those she had always belonged in.

The clear relief that radiated from Davina was unmistakable as soon as those familiar loving arms unexpectedly pulled her freezing ones into his embrace. She didn't realize how much she did need him, especially now when she thought to be alone with her thoughts had to happen at some point and needed to be done but she was wrong. It was too soon.

Helplessly he observed her body shake and her lips move soundlessly, whilst somewhere in the midst of the situation she found ways to let small gasps of air fall from her lips 'K-Kol', she whispers turning to gaze at him as her voice was thick with emotion causing her tone to become hoarse. He nods abruptly to her tucking some wet curls away from her face. 'I got you love, you're okay' he hushed soothingly feeling himself well up watching her finally break. Shoulders hunched as she crumbled clutching onto him with everything she had. 'I got you' he earnestly repeats and the crack in his own tone was noticeable. She nods leaning her head against his chest, feeling loved, feeling safe and not feeling alone.

Neither of them voices anything for several seconds. Davina stares down suddenly feeling the rough fabric of his jeans collide against her bare legs as he hugs her into him. Laughter slips past her lips all of a sudden through clouded eyes she laughs causing Kol to pause glancing down at her trying to figure out what produced that sudden change.

Noticing his brows furrowing in question, she raised her own nodding to his jeans and the fact that he was wearing jeans in the bath suddenly made her chuckle. ''This is a first'', she commented at his pants now glued to his now soaked legs. 'Oh trust me, it's a first for me too love', he says attempting to bite back usual teasing comments too aware ears were too close by. The situation could make others venerable for obvious reasons but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen or admired several times before and being naked in a bath with a half-naked Kol wasn't the reason she felt venerable. She doesn't feel an inch of self-consciousness under his worried surveillance, there isn't anything sexual about the position they've found themselves in. She's floored however at the simple gesture for him to instantly crawl in behind her and hold her as she broke, being there for her as she needed it and doing so without a second thought, pants and all.

They held onto one another tightly through the flow of the water above, through the raw emotions pressing down on them both and he made sure his hold upon her never left even briefly. He lowers his head against hers fleetingly and she buries her face in the crook of his neck inhaling deeply. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut Kol relocated his arm sheltering around her fragile frame when he felt her body tremble against his as the tears fully came causing a violent sob to leave her chest.

'It's okay, let it out, let it all out Davina, you're safe' he coaxed softly, his voice sounding rough and broken. The encouragement to actually fully let go and give into everything was the best thing for Kol to say to her but it was also the worse for she was terrified once she started she wouldn't be able to stop the pain that came with everything.

However she did let go at once, brick by brick, her walls finally came tumbling down. A violent tremble took over her buttom lip and her emotional sobs pierced through the room as she broke down giving into everything as the shock also began to diminish. The sobs punched through her, ripping through her vulnerable muscles as she pressed her forehead against Kol's shoulder and truly let go.

Tears came from losing Kol the first time, for the crippling ache that never left her side as a further reminder of her lost love since and not subsiding until the moment she did everything in her power regardless of the consequences to get that love back. She cried for them being so immensely happy together after his return, the moments of happiness they had were everything and more and then some. Through the plenty of moments where she never laughed or smiled so hard along with making huge steps with Kol in-between, they were so happy, she was so happy. Kol was her first and in the few days before everything went to hell they got lost in that happiness and that unbelievable love. Nightly she would fall asleep with a smile embedded on her in his arms, even then they would hold one another through their slumber. She broke down and cried for the ancestors doing this to Kol, of all ways to get to her and get to him at the same time it was unmerited. For the guilt Kol couldn't hide towards her that was in him eating away because of something that was out of his hands, it wasn't him, period. She sobbed in her loves arms for they lost one another all over again and nearly for good this time because of his siblings. She let go and shed tears in Kol's arms for everything that happened that shouldn't have. Davina cried because she and Kol deserved more than the hand they were dealt, again. She wept because she is too attentive to the callous facts, she shouldn't be alive right now. Lastly, she let go and give in because she felt undefinably blessed to be breathing, to be here with her love and with Marcel at all.

Numb with shock, unable to process everything in her head or that she was actually okay and it was all over, was something she was barely accepting considering. Arms tightened around her when the sobs overpowered her and continued triggering her chest to heave as she struggled gasping to catch her breath with every sob that tore out of her.

None of this should have happened and not a single thing was fair about it.

Kol rubbed her arms gently and continued his path against her shoulder, pressing his lips against her skin feeling his vision become blurry as tears slid down his face holding her. 'It's all over', he whispered against her helplessly.

She felt lips press against her back as the water continued to soak them further but thankfully the temperature remained warm. She grabbed his hands tightly and pulled back to see Kol's eyes and noticed the tortured expression upon him. She reached up as he watched her steadily and she brushed his own wetness away.

'Kol, I'm s-sorry', her voice cracks at the end of her sudden apology. Kol shakes his head urgently "Darling you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing", he says seriously holding her gaze and wishing this pain all of it wasn't in her eyes at all. "It's just -" she pauses gulping and he makes her pause further as he tilts his head in understanding with a sad nod "It's overwhelming" he finishes the words for her. She nods numbly cupping his cheek in her wet palm and he leaned down pressing a gentle though slow kiss to her forehead shakily.

She promptly closes her eyes and laid her head against his chest, breathing huskily. Kol rests his chin in her hair inhaling that fresh scent he is guilty of basking in almost instantly every time she's in his arms. She squeezes him in his embrace and she strokes his arm and rests her feet upon his soothingly. They both snuggle deeper in one another as he holds her calmly with everything he has.

Davina took a moment to compose herself before opening her mouth though on her first attempt nothing came out, she attempted the same action again turning to look at him again, "Why did you stay earlier?" She suddenly asked with a tremble in her voice. She rendered Kol speechless at her question, he had no doubt it would be all talked through but he hadn't yet expected her to ask, not yet. He gulped and took a moment whilst stroking her hair, mindful that there was no right way to start this conversation. Everything was too raw for them both but for Kol making a split decision to stick around momentarily and seeing Davina still there but barely after he knocked Elijah out and instantly grabbing Freya before they could... do anything was damaging considering the alternative and he currently couldn't go _there_ anymore not when having her at all in his arms was everything now when it was out of reach earlier on top of everything that transpired.

Cupping her cheek beneath his wet palms he caressed her skin calmly, her emotional gaze remained slow and steady with his. "I never wanted to leave you love", he started with a heavy heart. "But I stayed hidden outside the compound for a moment and listened -" he gulped wiping away fresh tears that escaped from her "I had a feeling, a strong feeling to not leave you, that for some reason I was making a terrible mistake taking that chance even though you were with Marcel and I stayed hidden and watched my own brother snap Marcel's neck then everything happened so quickly after that", he confessed and she knew the rest. Saying that truth aloud to her was difficult and Kol couldn't suppress the tremble in his own voice or as she nodded to him tilting her head into his touch and felt herself crumple into him, he felt himself repeat the same action. "Thank you for staying" she whispered brokenly wrapping her arms tightly around him.

''I've never been more horrified, more frightened and more heartbroken Davina'' Kol voices sadly rubbing his hands along her bare back slowly. She glimpses up from his chest nodding, 'I know, I lost you again and I can't handle a third time Kol', he shakes his head leaning towards her at shaking the ache at the thought. 'Darling, listen carefully when I say this, there will not be another time' he vows wiping away the tears at the corner of her eyes with a reassuring nod and she smiles through the tears. This time, they weren't the cause of _everything_ they were tears of sheer relief and love.

'Everything changes now doesn't it?

'Yes it does but not with you and I, I meant every single thing I said earlier Davina, everything'

A true smile forms upon her lips as she thought back on every admission, every truth and seeing Kol in front of everyone let go and admit his deepest truths through their despair. Truths that Davina had already known but not to every extent as Kol threw out everything amidst his siblings' shocking revelation nothing was left unsaid proving further there shouldn't ever be any more doubt when it came to their love and the severity of their relationship.

She rested her head against his chest feeling his muscles relax against her as he lost some of the rigidness that remained. 'You and me love, we will get through this together no matter what' he added sincerely and she responds by placing a loving kiss against his chest, next to his heart. 'You and me', she blissfully repeats into the room, taking his palm to her lips placing a delicate kiss to it before squeezing it tightly in her own.

Absentmindedly Kol repositions his fingers towards her shoulders feeling the anxiety that lives beneath the muscle. 'Relax a moment love' she obeyed instantly shifting to give him better access. His entire front connected with her back briefly and with deliberate slowness, he rubbed his palms gradually up the curve in her back before resting against her shoulders. Fingers moved to work on the tightness that persisted to ache upon her. Noting the content relieved sigh escape her, he smiles not daring to stop the little massage. Kneading the knots slowly she left out a thankful sigh feeling her shoulders loosen and the tension reduced immensely by his touch. 'Much better is an understatement' she exhales feeling her anxiety diminish there and then. Her words and feeling her literally relax against him caused a huge upturn of Kol's lips 'That's my girl' he breaths, she feels her heart skip further feeling his breath on her skin and a second later he wraps both arms around her front, moving over her now eased muscles and resting around her waist when she leans back into his touch happily.

Their quietness between them ended as Davina outright laughed without warning but before turning to see Kol's reaction, she quickly explained 'You really did punch Elijah hard, you even surprised me for once' she said clasping their hands together. Kol chuckled against her shoulder pressing kisses to the area then his lips curved into a sly smile 'He deserved more, they both did' she stares down feeling him inhale deeply against her, she knew why and it was Davina's first time saying anything aloud about his siblings' malicious actions. 'Promise me something love?', Kol whispers as she turns back to face him nodding directly. 'You don't worry about _them_ not for another second love, they've done enough', she nods stroking his cheek softly. Their part in what they did and were going to do, that shock and the ache and the deceit from that alone is something both Kol and Davina are mindful won't depart as easily. She couldn't talk about it, she felt the crippling panic from just thinking about it and _them_ come back and she had an inkling this subject with Kol too was better off left for the moment.

To Kol's fresh grin, she turns to stare at him lovingly, her caress upon his cheek remaining as she leaned up to his watchful eyes. 'You are my family too Kol, you're my everything and I love you', she pauses feeling her voice almost choke with emotion 'I love you so much' she finishes getting the words out. Both are conscious those three words though they always held such a strong deep meaning but now it ran much deeper and that meaning, those words held a deeper definition to them both.

For the first time she felt him relax in her arms now and his smile widens towards her 'Davina Claire, I love you and I will do everything to keep you smiling, to keep that light in your eyes a constant even if I think you could do a lot better than me' Her own smile turned into a playful scoff at the last part to Kol's amusement even if he couldn't deny how better she was in some sense without him at all. Both hearts clenched at that thought 'Ah now Kol, you're not so bad', she replied laughing. To laugh now after everything and still on the verge of tears felt bizarre but it was a genuine giggle and Kol basks in it realizing bar the sound of the melody in her chest it is undoubtedly his favorite sound.

"Listen," she said hesitantly, still eyeing his guilt he couldn't hide towards her. He gazed at her with a sheepish smile moving his hand to hers upon his cheek. 'Make me a promise okay?' she asks to his immediate nod.

'You have to please leave this guilt fully go, that shame, you're punishing yourself for something that wasn't you and that was literally beyond your control Kol – it wasn't you'

He stares at her once again marveling at her pleading to him towards his own inner battles. Knowing she knew him too well, she saw the guilt behind his eyes still, she knew it may take a miracle for him to move past what he still felt was his part in what happened but he nodded to her and those eyes because the only way they both were going to fully attempt to get through this also meant for him to try and ease past this also. He knew it wasn't him, he wasn't himself and he'd never ever deliberately harm her, ever. 'Okay love, I'll try I do promise', she nods knowing in this twisted reality both unfair, cruel and excruciatingly painful they had each other and right now that was their silver lining, that was enough.

They would get through this together.

They both hold one another close; somewhere in between, he places his palm to her heart listening contentedly to each beat, beyond grateful for this magic. With his arms wrapped around her she smiles feeling at peace in their quiet moment. As the temperature lowers to a cooler one, she shivers suddenly in his arms causing Kol to drag her face to his with a little smirk.

'Love, you ready to get out now?' he asks leaning down and placing a kiss against her nose blissfully.

'I think we better', she replies though they don't move for a second longer as they both gaze home a last time.

The last of her tears fall when they fully lean into one another. When they break the last inch of distance between their faces and lips meet through a smile, through relieved emotional tears, and through love. It was a silent promise again that they had nothing to worry about. He would never leave her, nothing could ever make that happen again. She turned around slightly allowing her body to fall into his arms with a happy chuckle. She buried her fingers in his hair and into that soaked mess and she beams up at the man she loves beyond words. She was so thankful, as was he.

Under the water, they kissed again, and again. Her hands move to grasp his face all over again as his wrap around the curve in her back running his fingertips up and down gently. It takes a split second before he tilts his head deepening the kiss as her mouth which parts at once for him. Her heart combusts with equal joy and love as he, her love, her everything smiles against her lips as they kiss with everything they've got.

Their lips part and she gasps for breathes to his snicker knowing she was as much responsible for that as he was. Watching her smile as her eyes remain shut gently, he lowers his lips ardently across her jaw. 'Kol', she breathlessly exclaims when he tests the waters raining open-mouthed kisses down her neck slowly.

He pauses momentarily against her neck but as he kisses nothing else happens. He feels the blood rush beneath her skin and her heart pound against her chest against his but there is no desire to take over and do anything other than kiss her. It was a risk in a way but they both first-hand saw how truly gone that curse and the controlling from the ancestors was.

It was all over.

Panting at the sudden assault, Davina opens her eyes slowly and immediately their eyes burn into one another's. She nods knowing exactly what he was thinking, she saw the way he glanced at her and what that mean. She knew and she felt like she could burst into tears at that very moment but she didn't, her heart smiled and she wipes a stranded piece of hair away from Kol's forehead happily.

Kol watched her carefully but this time he wasn't as concerned as before, this time he smiled at her. Lowering his lips against her ear he spoke gently "Darling, you have my word this will be done over again with a few exceptions, perhaps some candles, maybe even a bigger bath and well there won't be any pants involved', he teases extremely serious initiating a familiar shiver against her with the promise of that plan.

Davina bites her lip and with a smirking chuckle, Kol stops her before she voices anything and pulls her into a kiss all over again.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, the warm water cascading down them both and the smell of coconut and everything sweet clinging which secretly Kol had not a single problem with.

* * *

'Okay, up we go', announces Kol causing Davina to burst out into laughter a major difference from earlier. She flashes him with wide eyes as he effortlessly lifts her fully up in his arms though careful not to slip with the water everywhere.

'Kol', she laughs as he smirks when she wraps her arms around his neck tightly. 'Plus side, if you fall you'll get the ground not me', she snickers when he pretends to dramatically trip slipping out of the bath.

'Ah love, I'd never fall with you' he says amusement in his face towards Davina who smiles shaking her head towards him. 'Fall for you yes, but with you, never' he adds causing a wide upturn of her lips and she felt her heart jump.

He turns balancing her tightly in his embrace and he reaches up to flip the switches turning off the shower at once. He began to walk over to the cupboard, taking one step at a time as he focused on keeping Davina close to his body. She watched smiling as he shifted her weight in his arms only slightly as with a free hand he reached into the cupboard and grabbed the first towel he saw. He glanced down at her mulling over the idea of doing this without having to decrease the space between their bodies.

'This is the part where you let me down now you know' she raises a brow up to him when it became clear he didn't want to. She didn't want to either but drying off and changing as he held her soaked himself could be proven complicated.

He rolls his eyes jokingly to her amusement and lowers her down gently and as she reaches out for the towel he pulls it back dramatically, 'Let me', he said and she watches him wrap the towel around her fully. 'Hmm, thank you', she smiled towards him tucking the towel protectively around her arms.

'Damn, I was hoping we could share' he said his voice almost dripping with disappointment as he gestured to himself, soaked throughout. She laughed to herself reaching back and grabbed another towel for him and another for her hair. She strolls back to his arms and instead of passing him his own towel she brushes the towel against his cheekbones, along the rest of his face before slowly and gently she runs the fabric along his neck and progressing down to his chest, drying him off tenderly. Kol felt himself melt from her gesture and she dried him off in no-time, their eyes connecting throughout.

'Better?' she asks running her hand down his chest unhurriedly marveling as his muscles flex under his skin towards her caress. 'Much better love' he replies straightaway grinning mischievously towards her, a natural reaction towards her touch.

''Love, how do you feel about a clingy boyfriend?" Kol asks out of the blue whilst running the towel over his hair roughly. Davina quirks her eyebrow pausing from towel-drying her own hair 'Love them' she replied without hesitance followed by a smirk his way.

'Phew good news for me'

She laughs and continues to dry off some of her hair with the towel. Kol had no intentions of leaving this place and her. Before everything went to hell for the pair, they both grew into a little routine of their own together. Right now that's all the couple craved and without any separation.

They dry off together in a comfortable silence. After Kol moves over picking up her PJs from the radiator and Davina noticing them in his hands sighs in appreciation. She accepts her peachy floral print cami top from his arms and drags it over her head directly breathing in her perfume from the night-before with a smile. Davina tossed her discarded towel and Kol's into her hamper after putting on her matching night-shorts. 'Beautiful', whispers Kol cupping her cheek restfully admiring how much better she looked as it showed. Davina felt the weight that had been lifted off of her and basked in feeling so much fresher and better, a feeling she only desperately craved since waking up and wanting nothing more than to finally begin to feel like herself again.

Kol leans down picking up his discarded sweater from earlier and walks back towards Davina with it in tow. 'Now love, wouldn't want you cold', he gestured for her to higher her arms as he adjusted his top to lift over her head. She raised her curved goose bumped filled arms up in the air. A warm navy sweater slipped down her shoulders directly as Kol placed it over her head with a smirk. His familiar scent hit her nose instantly as it sunk down into her arms and her shoulders were covered. The sweater hung funnily upon her at first for she didn't have what it took to fill it out as Kol does yet as it just lowered down upon her and hung at her waist, he thought she looked amazing in his clothes. Though slightly baggy on her, she felt herself snuggle instantly into it as cotton cradled around her. He watches adoringly as his girl cuddled into his top with a beam of a smile upon her. She felt the definition of comfy, it showed and she decided he wasn't getting it back.

'Hmm, thank you'

'I could nearly lose you in that', he teased as she folds up the sleeves with a chuckle.

A few moments later Davina grabs her brush and begins to work on her curls as she spots Kol staring at her as he likes to do during her little bedtime routine. He finds it interesting watching her with different types of potions she applies to her face and skin and is guilty is gazing at her as she does this as he had done beforehand also.

"Kol what are you doing?" she asks suddenly placing down her brush her curls now hung half dried down her shoulders.

"Ah well darling, I'm soaked and I plan to dry off" he gestures to his drenched pants and Davina found herself biting upon her bottom lip staring if coming out of a trance whilst watching him. He picked up on the moment her heart spiked as he lowered his fingers to the clasp of his jeans to her watchful eyes 'Wait-' she gasped out and he raises a brow towards his girl. She walks back to him careful to lower her voice to a whisper to aware ears are close by, 'You can't go out there without pants with Marcel a room down' she blurts out to his amusement. His lips turn up into a smirk as he pulls her into him, "Hmm I prefer the lather but you're lucky I don't want to deal with the aftermath if I do indeed fully strip off with daddy dearest in your room" he exhales with a sigh. ''Thank you'' she whispers patting his cheek as he lowers down caressing her cheek with kisses eagerly. Almost on command her eyes fluttered closed as he lastly pulled her lips to his before they had to go back.

* * *

 ** _You Are My Family  
_**

The first thing to greet Davina as they unlock the door and pull it back was the battle of concern and distress etched on Marcel's face. 'You're okay', he breaths out pulling her into his arms tightly. 'I'm okay now' she assures him seeing the uncertainty cripple away at Marcel; she immediately wraps her slender arms around her father to reassure him further. He sighs in sheer relief and places a kiss on her curls directly causing Davina to smile.

Small crystal like drops of water dropped freely leaving splatters from Kol on the ground as he walks towards Davina's wardrobe. Marcel stared questionably towards Kol seeing him soaked and half naked and the missing top was on Davina he realized staring back to her. Davina shakes her head up to Marcel at his glare Kol's way as if telling him silently not to say anything.

To Marcel's surprise, Kol strolled casually over approaching Davina's drawers knowing exactly where to look and what he was searching for. Davina moved to sit back on her bed watching back towards Marcel's eyes narrowing towards Kol who opened a drawer taking out clothes, except this time they weren't Davina's. Marcel's reaction was normal considering he truly didn't know the full extents to their relationship but to Kol and Davina this gesture though perhaps serious after today it wasn't top of the serious scale though the little revelation stunned Marcel.

Turning around Kol was met with a pair of eyes glued to him, his girl's and then there was Marcel's who wore a serious look about him with a raised eyebrow in question. "What you got there?" Marcel asked signaling to the items he removed in one of Davina's drawers.

"Ah y'know mate, change of pants, underwear, that sort of thing, being a guy yourself I'm sure it all must sound familiar?"

It added up straightaway to Marcel, Kol Mikaelson had a drawer.

Marcel was in a way thankful he'd no idea of the full lengths of Kol and Davina's relationship. There was certain things he didn't want to and was better off not knowing. From the moment she brought Kol back things were a little tense between the three naturally but at the same time they were tense between Davina and Marcel too and that was difficult in itself. He wasn't aware or even considered for obvious reasons that Kol spend his nights here with Davina or how serious it became fully when they were reunited. Nobody knew, privacy was important to them both and it was kept that way until today.

Not having any knowledge as to who Kaleb was at the beginning as Davina also didn't but when Marcel did find out, the natural rage and protectiveness doubled especially knowing it was in actual fact of all people Kol and especially when it started to become clear they were together. He wasn't surprised Kol went after Davina at all. One thing he knew when it came to Kol was that he would go after and flirt as if it was his breathing, worshipping attention in any form especially from witches also. Yet, Marcel never imagined it was going to go this way and for Kol to be this way. The Kol he knew doesn't do a relationship or a serious one yet today revealed a great deal one of those revelations was the very truth to the seriousness between Kol and Davina.

However watching Kol walk to Davina's drawers as if he had done this very thing many times before and reach for clothes, his own clothes were odd to him. But to Kol and Davina their own habits they developed in this room came very naturally and so quickly it was not odd to them, he was around with her all of the time and their ways had become a fixture in their lives in a matter of days since his return.

"Marcel be a dear and turn around so I can get changed please"

Davina felt herself biting her lip compressing her laughter at that untimely comment yet between the look Marcel gave him and Kol's smirk she couldn't help herself. Basking in it Kol went on seeing no real harm if it lightened the mood even a tad. He stood to raise a brow towards Marcel and glanced back down placing his clothes on the back of Davina's vanity chair. "Okay suit yourself, I'm not shy and the lady well she has already s-"

"Kol stop talking right now" Davina blurted out in a frenzied panic to the horror in Marcel's eyes when he glanced at them both.

"I'll change in the bathroom then" he smirked towards Marcel chucking lightly.

''Good idea that', Marcel added not finding Kol funny at all or needing to know those type of comments, joking or not.

Davina watched when Kol turned and left the room aiming back towards the bathroom. As soon as he left Marcel turned to sit beside Davina, he looked very irritated and it didn't surprise her that his annoyance was directed at Kol.

"He's just trying to get me to laugh and break the tension," Davina said defending Kol with a laugh.

Marcel hesitated with a dramatic eye-roll towards the door; he'd a book long worth of trepidations when it came to Kol. She watched him silently for a quick moment as he gestured to her drawers with wide eyes 'the drawer though, really D?' Marcel asks inhaling deeply. She opened her mouth but decided against an explanation there, an explanation would mean furthering going into more details and she wouldn't do that especially not with Marcel when it came to Kol.

"Please don't tell me he also has a toothbrush beside yours too"

"No he doesn't -"

Unmissable relief fell upon Marcel's face but it was short-lived "He uses mine, which I really have no problem with..." she retorts jokingly to a stunned Marcel.

'You need to do one thing for me, it's a big ask I understand but you now please need to get over your beef with Kol when it comes to us together and with what happened'

She watches him open his mouth to retort but she smiles at him and moves to grasp his hand in hers stopping him first 'I love him you know this, he loves me and after everything nothing else matters there, he isn't going anywhere' she adds putting emphasis on the last part ensuring he truly realizes that.

Marcel sighs heavily with a disapproving nod 'I still don't like this or how serious it is' she sighs quirking a brow towards him 'I know but you can't deny you always knew especially when I was trying to get him back and everything in-between, besides you'll get over it, you've no choice there', she teases squeezing his hands in hers. Nothing more is said on that subject, he merely nods in understanding and doesn't press it not after everything he wouldn't do that to her and she smiles in gratitude. She knows he'll never fully approve but she sees a change in him even if he wouldn't admit it, it's there. Something changed after this afternoon, with everything that was revealed from Kol and what happened he does truthfully understand whilst accepting no matter what Kol loves her, Davina loves him and above that he is the only reason she was even here now.

'I feel like there's so much to say' she spoke up. 'You are and always have been so much more than a guardian to me', she starts with a true smile gulping down tears. This was the first time either had one-on-one time together since she came back and unsurprisingly the emotion came when it came to them and what she felt like she needed to say.

Marcel gathers her hands in his after they left his hold to drag a piece of hair away from her face, squeezing gently he kept them in his protective hold before allowing her to continue 'There has always been one thing with us that has been a constant", he feels himself nod without realizing he was doing it and as she opens her mouth to finish she stops to pause for a split second feeling her voice crack at this truth "family", he finishes for her moving a hand upwards to remove her tears with a sad smile.

'The two of us was all I needed and you were enough. Marcel, you are my family in every way, I'm so grateful for you, beyond words. You gave me something I never had not even before being a witch, a loving family but you Marcel gave me something else too and I never felt I was missing it from my life, not until I knew I had it - a father' she confessed through her sudden tears.

Marcel watched as his vision became blurry as she confessed her own deepest truths to him. 'Hunny, you've always been a daughter to me, always and I don't need paperwork or any of that stuff to know you are my daughter in every single way there is and nothing will ever change that' he professed, her hands shaking just a bit as he did. He wrapped them tighter around his reassuringly to lessen the emotional tremors as he continued 'you may have grown into an independent woman D, but you'll always be my responsibility also as a father that will never change'

A sense of déjà vu repeated itself through his words. She nods in acknowledgment noting the tears in his own eyes as he pulls her into his arms, cradling her in a way he has only craved all day, holding her as a father would their daughter. He wraps himself around her and she feels cushioned in a protective hold of warmth and love that only a parent could provide.

'I love you', she whispers into his chest her tears easing, she doesn't think twice about her words towards him again. Marcel feels so emotionally relieved as she squeezes him back in his arms that tears of utmost relief escape him. 'I love you' he gets out placing a kiss on the crown of her head softly feeling very thankful.

The world around them melts away swiftly as they hold onto one another a moment longer, finally getting to reveal their own truths that has always been there.

/

 ** _You're Safe, You're_** ** _ ** _Okay_** and Darling You're Loved_**

Less than a few moments later, Kol strolls out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. He passes Davina an instant knowing smile at what occurred from his absence. He purposely faltered a few moments longer after drying fully off and changing in the next room after not helping but overhear what was said between Davina and Marcel and leaving them in their privacy, sensitive they deserved equally as he has gotten with Davina.

The sopped jeans he wore were replaced for snug sweats that hung on his hips whilst he remained shirtless much to Marcel's annoyance whilst it wasn't something Davina queried internally for she was used to Kol's attire to bed. If anything she normally held hostage his shirts herself and funnily even with everything that part hadn't changed. Marcel currently was attempting to remember a time he felt more uncomfortable than this moment and this won over any other time without a doubt.

'Hey you', she says returning his smile. Shuffling over to her right side on the bed much to Marcel's dismay she instantly pats down on the empty space beside her towards Kol gesturing for him to sit down. His arms instantly wrapped around her back and she feels his head tilt down as he presses a kiss to her forehead tenderly initiating internal warmth to spread through her.

"Seems you forgot your shirt?''

"Nah, never sleep with a shirt, you're lucky I was a gentleman and put pants on, only for you Marcel only for you" he winked and Marcel felt his patience run very thin whilst attempting to remember why things were changing with Kol through comments like that were another reason he struggled with the idea of any fresh start with him around, _for Davina_ he reminded himself through a harsh breath.

"D, I know you somehow love him but I swear - I just can't deal with… those comments"

"Kol ssshh filter remember?!" she urges giving him _that_ look that for one told him to cop on quickly at the same time as glancing apologetically back towards Marcel.

She doesn't know if it was Kol's own interjecting to get her there or on habit but she found her place nestling at his side. Absentmindedly his fingers ran across her half wet curls then progressed at the end of her neck drawing patterns against the skin. Davina's mind was at peace to the point where she nearly missed Marcel's question as her mouth opened yearning to get out a sudden yawn.

"Are you hungry or is there anything you want, anything at all?" Marcel asks causing Kol to glance down at her further asking the same thing.

She smiled at them but shrugged at the question the thought of any food hitting her lips presently caused her stomach to flip and not in a good way. 'Unsurprisingly I'm not even a bit peckish, my appetite right now after everything is fully quenched' she clarified before adding 'Thank you though' Marcel nodded understanding her response.

Before another word was said Davina's mouth opened once more another long yawn escaping from her.

"Love?," Kol nudged her in the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah sorry, I'm good', she told them but they weren't fooled as she opened back her eyes to their amused expressions.

'D, you can sleep you know'

She took a deep breath when he said that. Lifting her eyes slowly to meet Marcel's and then Kol's a harsh sigh escaped her when she did. She didn't want to sleep or even close her eyes again. One thing was palpable as to why she was afraid if she did this would all be taken away from her.

"You would think coming back you'd feel a bit more energized," she said with a shaky laugh feeling that energy start to slip for a while now but only now showing even more as the battle to give into a perhaps needed slumber was starting to win her fight. But she felt the true definition of tired and beyond what happened, the emotions, the breakdown and a harsh panic attack later will only add to that exhaustion and it did.

"I do recall love spending three nights in this very bed after I came back pretty drained" counters Kol squeezing her shoulder gently and she smiles in a way feeling as that was yesterday yet so much good between them has happened since that moment. It was all so raw that memory of sudden panic after bringing her boyfriend back from the dead and not long after he literally fell into a long slumber of his own and that worry still felt fresh on her mind, she remembers not knowing what had happened, did she do something to cause this, was he okay? Yet he woke up and only then even realizing that was probably normal after coming back, not that there was anything at all normal about coming back from the dead.

"WHAT?"

Her smile and Kol's teasing comment triggering that memory was short-lived then and there. The three glanced back and forward and Davina felt the blood drain from her face and even then Kol almost forgot they weren't exactly alone with that comment. Marcel had no idea, he found out when everyone else did that Kol was back and Davina had brought him back and that was after Josh did too. The revelation brought a mix of repulsion, shock and horror upon Marcel and Kol stayed quiet after that the guilt look he had he pleaded towards Davina when her arm playfully hit him. _Filter_!

'Well I was asleep the entire time after she brought me back, in this bed asleep, just asleep' Kol rambles as the words came flying out of him in explanation.

Davina sighs into Kol's shoulder feeling close to bringing the sheets over her head and hiding at that very moment. Though Kol can practically still feel the glare radiating from Marcel without needing to peek to see a smile takes over his lips nevertheless choosing to higher the sheets over them and basking in Davina snuggling into his arms, how it should be and how it always was as they both normally fell asleep like this.

'Marcel do us a favor look away a moment'

Kol doesn't wait more than a few seconds and makes a point as he counts down 'five, four, three, two and –overlooking the questioning look at him, Davina's question she was about to voice at the ' _one'_ is muffled as lips slam upon hers. He kisses her gently goodnight and she responds immediately.

Ghosting his fingers against the contours of her face, she smiles opening her eyes and he hovers close. 'Davina, it's okay love' he pauses holding her gaze and he does something that unknowably has become a part of their little routine. He relocates his two forefingers after lowering her against his side and keeping to her he slowly begins to rub her temples, "You rest", he lowers his voice to a whisper and continues the gentle pressure to her area at the side of her eyes helping her surrender to her exhaustion. "Hmm just a little while", she relents and he feels her surrender as she does many a time to the same comforting assault he has started to do. "Your safe, you're okay and darling your loved", this time she feels his voice at a different angle whilst he moves to lower his lips to her temple causing an upturn of her lips but she doesn't open her eyes. "Sleep love we are right here" and with a faint nod like magic, she feels herself give in. Everything had pushed her to her exhaustion, all of a sudden she felt really tired for _everything_ had drained her of everything she had.

'Goodnight D, sweet dreams hunny'

Davina gives into her slumber feeling safe, feeling loved and whilst knowing the okay part wasn't up there fully she drifted off knowing she'd get through this and she wasn't alone in any sense through any of this. On reflex she took Kol's hand hostage against her own and the last thing she is alert towards is feeling the bed dip ever so slightly and Kol is at her side again. She sleeps on her right side, Kol didn't move with his arm enclosed around her protectively from her left, another routine they had. Their own sides of the bed. The last thing she was aware of before the exhaustion caved her in was the blanket covering her arms and an arm relocating back to her where it had no intention of leaving.

Watching her give in quickly Kol felt sheer relief as she did, he was glad of it and she needed it.

There's something about how they are with one another that although Marcel can't bear to stare at it he can't resist in doing so now. A newfound respect had developed and blossomed within the last few hours when it came to his view on Kol.

"I never thought I'd ever say this and I'll regret it instantly I'm sure but anyone including me would have to be blind to not see it"

"Hm?" he opens his eyes but never once moving his caress upon Davina or moving away from her.

"See what exactly?"

"How much you truly do love her"

Kol smiled a wide grin at him before turning his attention back down to Davina. "Something tells me that after my rant and as my truth came pouring out earlier no-one should ever doubt that again."

'No-one does'' Marcel responded as he eyed them.

His response only made Kol smiled wider. He was surprised nevertheless and he hadn't expected Marcel of all people to really acknowledge how he really feels towards Davina like he was doing. Yet there was no denying things were in fact changing.

"You meant everything you said didn't you? Everything?" he asks Kol which caused him to turn his gaze back to him taking a long breathe knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Mate if you're referring to a specific part out with it, go on"

Marcel thought about that reply, about a specific part. But aside from the rage that came out of Kol towards his siblings from the ultimate deceit, that shock in itself a few parts stood out towards Marcel and it ran around in his head since. He mulled over Kol being disgusted that Elijah snapped Marcel's neck which was surprising in itself but it was Kol's deepest truths about Davina that surprised him the most.

"You love her that much if someone handed you the cure now the one way to give you a way out of being an Original for a human life with her you would no questions asked do it?"

''Oh the cure talk eh?' Kol said his forehead creasing deciding Marcel wasn't avoiding the huge parts of his earlier rant.

''Might as well continue the honesty there because if there was a cure right now, it would mean a way out of what I hate being. A possible way to be human and possibly get my powers back too but it comes down to more than that.''

He paused a moment and Marcel raised a brow at his sudden silence when Kol ran a hand across Davina's face warmly and was fixated as her chest rose with her heavy sleep induced breaths. She was sound asleep and Kol couldn't help but smile watching her

'She really has changed the game-plan when it came to me, her loving me and I loving her changed everything.

Yes I'd take it, I'd swamp it instantly if it meant knowing there was no way I'd ever hurt her again, if it meant a full out of this immortal life for a human one with her and above all if it, in the end, meant growing with her and possibly having a family together I really would give this up for that with her especially now more than ever I wouldn't think twice about it now''

'Oh,' Marcel said. There was no hiding the surprise in his voice towards Kol at that confession, he hadn't expected it. Of all the answers or a typical smart remarks, he even expected to be answered with it was the opposite, for Kol to outright admit he would want to be human if possible to have a family with Davina stunned him. For Kol to say it truthfully wasn't the reply Marcel considered really but mulling over it briefly he wasn't sure why he was so surprised after today. After everything said earlier at the Compound nothing was exactly held back then and watching Kol he seemed to really mean what he just admitted.

Marcel wasn't sure what else to say on that one. What could you say after hearing Kol say he wants to be human and in the end have a family with Davina? He couldn't respond to that idea, not currently.

'I've to admit you shocked us all today' Marcel began leaning back in the chair and resting his leg on the wooden end of the bed feeling the twinge in his heart pondering over the raw moment he awoke panicked stricken to Davina lifeless on the chair and her spirit to his shock just about still there before it was gone a moment later. He had no idea what happened after he was untimely knocked out and he never felt more terrified waking up expecting the worse.

'Yeah well it's no secret I'm not into holding things back and considering everything that occurred the words and the truth just came with the rage and I don't regret anything that was said, not a single word' Kol admitted eyeing Marcel carefully realizing the depth of those truths that were revealed earlier but truthfully though it wasn't necessarily planned even now he doesn't hold a tinge of regret, it shut everyone up.

Marcel nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, "What I saw today and knowing you didn't or wouldn't purposely hurt her I do believe that Kol, you know you will never be up there with who I'd ever want near Davina let alone together with her but you didn't see her when you had died in Kaleb's body. She was experiencing pain like that for the first time. She had never been hit with a loss that way until you died. I never saw more determination in her until the moment she did everything to bring you back regardless of a consequence because to her that didn't matter she just wouldn't give up.

I won't pretend I approve. You can understand why I feel that way considering our past and all of that but I won't pretend she'd be okay if you weren't apart of her life and would get over it especially now. You know her she's stubborn and she loves you and I know you do love her. I also saw first-hand that you also wouldn't be okay without her in your life''

'I can't handle that thought again. I wouldn't be okay' Kol says then pauses and Marcel observes his hesitation at that almost reality as he glances towards Davina with a timid smile. 'She's the only reason I'm alive and frankly, I don't think I'd want to be without her. Today and after she left the circle in those agonizing moments before she woke all I wanted to do was join her. If it was the only way to be with her I don't doubt I'd find a way to do it' admits Kol glancing back to Marcel 'But I do know I would never give up on finding a way to bring her back regardless of how of any consequences either'

Marcel doesn't doubt that statement. Kol wouldn't be alone in that and Marcel knew Vincent wouldn't give up without a fight either to return Davina where she belongs. The Mikaelson's weren't exactly family towards Davina or Marcel much truthfully and regardless of that history with them today proved Davina had a lot of people still that very much would fight for her no matter what, though their circle may be small she's more loved than she realizes. They wouldn't give up.

''Look Kol, you did leave her when that curse took over and it's only earlier that I realized what happened was out of your hands. Do I think I'd think the same if she wasn't back now? Not a chance but today you saved her, you love her and you told everyone how you really felt whilst serving some harsh truths that also included how you feel about her. You saved Davina, you weirdly make her happy and I owe you a thank you because you stayed and we got her back because you did and I honestly can't process _their_ actions or everything that has happened but all I know is she's only here now because of you.

I'm not a father without their daughter because of you today''

There's no denying the wrenching weight upon Marcel at his admission and verbally stating the last part aloud. Marcel's shoulders sags as he takes a moment to concentrate on Davina and watches as her chest with each rise and fall with every sleep induced breath she takes beneath Kol's arms. A frown takes over Kol with a nod towards Marcel, he was right and today changed everything.

'I have to ask, I don't want to and I can't even say _their_ names right now but how do you process what the hell _they_ did or were going to do?' Marcel asks breaking the silence and though as he didn't speak their name there's not a single doubt as to who _they_ are.

The past when his siblings had their own way to shut Kol up spoke volumes. It was common for Kol to be greeted with a dagger. It happened so frequently more than the rest of his siblings and it was always his older brother that would shove that dagger in his heart not an inch of remorse on him as he did so. His constant existed in a wooden box next to his other siblings as if they were toys and this was all some twisted game. That was his constant deceit from his siblings for as long as he remembers yet things changed. The deceit is much more with the positive changes Kol received up until he died in Kaleb's body to returning and feeling his return was wanted and mostly by Klaus. All of that makes this worse. Forever daggered, forgotten and un-loved to be wanted, exceedingly loved and happy by his true constant Davina and then betrayed all over again in the worse way imaginable by his own family. It isn't something Kol can brush off, that deceit took on a whole other revolting level in their game. And Kol was done playing.

Kol slowly turns to look at him. Marcel's stare is transfixed upon him and lines appear upon his forehead when the skin creases with just bringing up _them._ He takes a moment to consider a reply to that one but the deception is back along his face as if he was back in that tortuous moment all over again. 'You don't process it, do you? How can you with what they had planned to do with her?' Kol felt the fury in the pit of his stomach and a frown made its way across his face. 'I trusted them and I don't do trust and perhaps for the first time I actually never considered not to trust them as I left her. Marcel, they knew this and Elijah knew too well when I actually confided in him during the week'

'About what?'

'My biggest fear, hurting the woman I love'

'And yet they didn't take that into consideration with a billion other reasons as to why they shouldn't have done _that_ '

'No they didn't' Kol's tone is suddenly sharp he looks back towards Davina alarmed he could've woken her but she didn't stir.

'What do you make of Nik through this though, finding out he wanted her saved no matter what?' Kol asks suddenly to a stunned Marcel.

'I'm shocked and I'd expect Klaus to be the one agreeing for it considering their history and yet it was the brother I never imagined to make that decision and not Klaus at all' Anger sparks in Marcel and he doesn't attempt to hide it. Before this happened he and Elijah were on the same page when it came to a few things and when it came to Davina he was never once a threat towards her, they were in a way allies as was Marcel with Elijah and never would be bet for Elijah of all people to be the one to pay such a major part in a betrayal towards them all like that including his own brother who made it clear how he felt about that particular betrayer earlier.

'There's no fixing their actions mate, it's done now' Kol murmurs shaking his head harshly. He tries to appear emotionless but his tone betrays him. The looking of a lost man shows in his eyes and it further backs up his own emotional state through everything when with each look between Kol and Marcel a second later his view goes back to Davina, he's still terrified she'll disappear again. Marcel feels for him this was all down to his siblings at the end of the day, his blood and he looks on sadly not daring to push that subject anymore tonight.

A moment passes that neither ever expected between Kol and Marcel. An understanding and in a lot of ways respect falls between the two. It was now that Marcel realized he didn't have it in him to keep up his hatred for this Original in particular. Something had changed between them.

'Just keep that smile on her that's all I'll ask' Marcel says in an instant nod his way.

''She'll get through this, she doesn't have much choice with us two urging her on does she?' Kol responds with a smirk.

The shine of the moonlight casted a line of light through the darkened attic room and the music throughout the busy streets of New Orleans had finally died down. The only sound in the room was that of the healthy beat from Davina and her labored breaths evident she is in a deep sleep. This time when Kol snuggled close into Davina's side, Marcel said nothing. Bar the differences that would always remain with the two one thing was equal they both lost her. The both of them loved her and are a part of her family and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Kol was aware Marcel would never fully approve and he is fine with that but he was grateful through the hardships respect and change was earned between them.

A last kiss was pressed against her forehead tenderly as Kol leans over quietly one last time gazing home. Marcel held his tongue throughout for he was very much aware how much they both needed one another and even in her slumber he caught a sight of how much Davina clung to Kol and he was no different towards her. In the semi-lit room even through the darkness and shut eyes on Kol's part, it wasn't enough to hide the barely audible sniff from him as he cradled her as close as possible.

They both lost her because of the ancestors but through a dull ache that remained Marcel smiled watching on, at his daughter, she was back and no-one would ever come in the way of that again.

/

 _Sometimes_

It's okay if the only thing you

 _did today was_

 _breathe_

* * *

 **Ready for a long AN, here we go!**

Firstly I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Parts were written roughly on my phone then here and there but between writers block and a new baby that I can't get enough off then my asthma playing up big time again there wasn't much time to do what I normally do when I type this much which is basically lock my door to the world and shove my earphones in and just try and type something worthwhile. I'll be honest with that writers block too I only hope this was worth some of the wait, not the highest confidence with this one but it's a filler and it was necessary I felt.

Secondly, this chapter wasn't meant to end here it was meant to continue on the next morning and parts of the week and all of that kinda thing. This chapter was meant to be a few parts with other bits in one chapter but once my fingers start hitting the keys I don't seem to stop if I feel I'm on a roll and this many words later there was nothing I wanted to take away from this chapter to add the rest. The plus though I know exactly what's coming next chapter and truthfully it's a good thing in a way because it means the story is being dragged out even a little bit more from the two chapters I was going to finish on, it's now a possible ten altogether.

Davina's acceptance and rough time (+PTSD in a way) and their breakdown was tough to write. I felt my throat tighten many times as I wrote it and again through the parallel's here that dammit should've happened on the show. Like I said I'm sticking with my good friend, denial (at least trying to) and programming my brain to believe this happened so in the reviews bare that in mind or I will literally burst into tears. Don't make me cry again please!

I just need to say something regarding the last chapter. This story is my alternative to the hell we were put through from the writers in 3x20 and onwards. Davina has been my favorite character since the beginning and Kol was always my favorite also, them together was a pair I never imagined before it happened but they have without a doubt become what us shippers say my OTP. This is a Kolvina story as my others are too and I plan on writing many more (P2 of Unforeseen Goodbye on the way ASAP too)

I rewrote how I wanted the show to go and felt how it should have. I need to stress that if this had happened on the show or knowing Kol if he had left with Davina as I wrote it and forgave Klaus and wasn't even a bit angry at him also that would be insanely out of character for him. Here, he barely got Davina back and Kol is for one - rightly pissed, I'm not saying Klaus deserves it, he doesn't and I know this and with regards to the show I'm personally only furious still with Elijah and Freya also not Klaus at all with what happened. If I wrote Kol last chapter overlooking Klaus's involvement totally I would be writing him out of character and I wasn't about to do that. I'll just say that Klaus paid his part and this is also how Kol sees it by being aware of what happened by the phone call, though he refused and it showed in the chapters here he wanted Davina saved also he still knew and Kol just sees that and his involvement period. Kol was betrayed at the end by his entire family the one time he trusted his everything with them when he barely trusted them beforehand and he did once and it backfired in the worse way imaginable. That fact bothers me so much but that's another rant.

I realize and I'm sorry Kol being pissed and saying those things also towards Klaus bothered so many but it was necessary and I just wanted to clear up why I wrote that and why it happened. More will be explained further on here. Kol denied his family then and there after getting Davina and everything they did and in this story what they were about to do with her life hid him fully and he just lost it, that rage and why I wrote everything last chapter is the reason for that. I won't continue any longer on that one but to those to said I did a good job at Kol's rant in general and that 'speech' thank you because it was great to write, great therapy!

Also i started writing Kolvina early this year, I've two one-shots up and another 1 part out of 2 parts up on my profile but I started writing after 8 years or so for this beautiful pair. I'm slowly getting back into it by myself, I'm sure confidence will come more in time and yes it's clear I like a good ramble! But I've been out of English class a little while and grammar and all that good stuff isn't as up there I'm sure as others writers I know this and I won't be uploading in a rush without overlooking stuff a lot first and I'm sure they'll be mistakes small here and there, only human after all.

Thank you for being patient with me, thank you to the new followers and the continued support. Nearly 60 reviews on 4 chapters to me is unbelievable and thank you.

Please keep those reviews coming I love talking to you all in general and hearing what you say is literally like a big hug of support, it's everything to me and I like hugs so…

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine and been out of English class a while so please forgive me there.

 **Twitter; Ohgivemelove_**

 **Kellie Marie xo**


	6. Love Can Mend Your Soul

**Love Can Mend Your Soul**

 _maybe **home** is nothing but_

 _two arms holding you tight_

 _when you're at your worse_

* * *

 ** _When Something Feels Off, It Normally Is_**

A couple of hours later, Marcel stirred from his position in the chair he eventually fell asleep on but ended up waking himself up as he shifted uncomfortably. Flustered, his eyes shot straight towards Davina, unsurprisingly he was terrified waking up she wouldn't be there, that very reality only happened hours ago. Fortunately, that horror was over.

Blinking a few times, he sleepily drags a hand through his hair roughly, glancing ahead at the picture before him.

Even in his sleep, Kol was still holding her against him in a protective embrace. His head was nestled against her shoulder and an arm covered around her frame. Though she as expected shifted in the night, her hand remained clutched in Kol's and she still remained in his arms.

Holding on even in their slumbers came naturally to the two.

It had taken Marcel a long time to give in to his own rest after putting up a fight when his eyes kept trying to close on their own accord. He fought it and just watched whilst listening in on every beat from the girl he called his daughter at the same time. Naturally, he couldn't shake the anxiety that falling asleep something, anything could happen again.

How could any of them not be so paranoid considering?

Davina's heartbeat was the first thing to reach his sensitive ears mixed with her typical induced breathing as she slept. It brought him back to a time when after he saved her from that horrid night, being slaughtered in that harvest ritual and though they were practically strangers then, one thing was obvious he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. From there that family bond came naturally between the two and now though he felt more protective than ever before. It didn't help matters that the second sound to run through the attic room was that of Kol's low breathing as he slept beside Davina, an image Marcel knows though he doesn't have a choice in and there isn't a lot he can do but it still isn't a sight he approves of but putting Davina first the thing was he had no choice but to accept it.

She loved him, it couldn't be more obvious whilst at the same time he has never seen this Mikaelson love any before himself or at all in all the years he were familiars with him, dare he say raised with him as a young boy, still didn't mean he would push it to say they were family. But the upside to all this hell? Kol didn't snore, a thought that briefly brought a snicker out of Marcel.

He watches a moment longer before slumping back down allowing his eyes to close once more.

A few chimes of the clock later, a hasty jump in Davina's heartbeat rang in Marcel's ear causing him to glance back.

While he looked on, his forehead creased with lines of worry and he made the instant decision to walk over making sure she was okay, mentally ignoring feeling like an overly paranoid father. A creek in the floorboard caused Kol to stir, an evident sigh left him as he wraps his arms further around Davina. The relief there at once fell upon him. "Marcel, what on earth are you doing?" Kol abruptly asks sensing eyes suddenly on them. ''Her heart it spiked and I'm just –'' Marcel paused as Kol fully opens his eyes meeting the puzzled ones that stared at him. Realizing Marcel's worry, the hasty beat Kol perceived straightaway but the major positive here, it was beating.

''You know you are more likely being too dramatic right now?'' utters Kol lowly, hoping he was. Marcel rolled his eyes dramatically in response ''After the last twenty-four plus hours I don't think dramatic qualifies here Kol' retorts Marcel clenching his hand into a fist at his side.

Davina's head was on Kol's chest since she moved in her sleep throughout the night and Kol had to glance down to ensure she was okay and that they were simply being overly paranoid for nothing. But Marcel had a valid point there, paranoia doesn't count at the present moment.

As Kol shifted ever so slightly, she didn't budge although the beat of her heart grew wilder and the grip that remained upon Kol's hand loosened.

* * *

 _ **My Nightmares Are Where I Lost You, Again.**_

 _ **/**_

 _It felt somewhat familiar to Davina. As if she has been in a similar place before yet she couldn't make out where she was. However, she could make out the intense drumming in her chest as she trembled attempting to plead for her eyes to aid her through the pitch black room but there was no light anywhere. Darkness surrounded her. She swallowed shaking the image away deciding this couldn't be real. She was safe, ''this isn't real'' she told herself two, three times in a row. Feeling suddenly paralyzed in her own body in addition to not knowing if she was alone made her jump in her skin through every tiny noise. Moving out her hand she mumbled an incantation quietly and waited a moment but nothing happened. She was powerless in the dark and the fear of being so alone and confused took her captive._

 _The thought of hiding through the shadows embedded itself firmly in her head. She couldn't let them take her, again. She didn't belong here; wherever this was. This was meant to be over; she thought to ignore the darkness and still attempting to glance around, chanting lowly for some light, anything._

 _Her love in her grasp felt away from her reach. 'This is a dream', she told herself through the silence. Only the roaring beat of her increasing pulse thudded in her ears. The silence was deafening. With a silent moving_ motion _, she felt herself shake as if something was shaking her but where she was there was no-one there. Whoever it was called her name and it took Davina a moment to process what it was._ 'Davina wake up' _he pleaded desperately. She didn't know where she was or what was happening, she only knew what she saw and felt, she was powerless, she was alone and she lost Kol all over again. They lost each other for the third time and she felt herself almost fall unaware of what her feet would meet beneath her but she heard it again and it abruptly stopped her._

 _'_ D, you're having a nightmare, you're okay'

Davina jolts up in the bed suddenly gasping wildly. Her eyes snap open expecting the worse, the terror evident in her eyes but the first thing to greet her is the light causing her to squint lowly allowing her vision to adjust. The relief at that meant the darkness was gone, it was a nightmare and that was eyes dart around the room in a panic and it's then she remembers where she is. A choked cry forces itself from her throat, she saw Marcel rush to her side and it was then she glances to the arms holding her, around her and protecting her 'Kol', she breaths and he nods his head worriedly. The panic in Davina's eyes slowly departs and complete relief replaces it realizing she hadn't lost them again. A confusing but nonetheless a daunting vision made her believe otherwise.

'Davina, you're okay' hushed Kol, realizing what happened. She almost wept with relief then and there and felt her throat tighten as she met Marcel's eyes.

It was automatic as tears welled up in her eyes, she nodded briefly, absorbing the pure relief of the simple word _okay._ She's okay, Marcel is okay and the man she loves and is terrified to lose again is okay.

It terrified her, that reality happening again.

Before any words left their mouths, Kol rose fully up from the bed beside her and pulled her to him. 'A bad dream', she mumbled her head falling into the crook of Kol's neck, inhaling deeply. His hands softly took away the tears that fell from her cheek, only imagining what plagued her mindset as she slept, after today.

'What you saw, whatever it was love, it wasn't real just a nightmare' Kol assures her barely compressing his own worried state towards her. Arms shelter her tightly as the remnants of the nightmare cling to her mind. 'It wasn't real' she repeats out loud though the tremble in her voice couldn't be masked 'I'm not alone anymore'. Kol stiffens momentarily and glances towards Marcel startled by her admission, who felt frozen to the spot beside her. Her stomach dropped, she felt that sinking feeling in the pit of it and for a moment she felt so overcome with the shock of it all and everything that happened hit her again. She felt sick. She was sure if there was anything in her she would be sick. However it was empty, there was nothing to get up. She just felt numb.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Marcel asks her cautiously.

But she's still feeling so shaken up all she can do is shake her head mutely in response. She wasn't ready to talk about any of it. The worst part was the nightmare could have been a lot worse and yet it terrified her. She wasn't back in the Compound or in the circle after leaving the ancestors yet she was alone, terrified of the unknown and further terrified her current reality was too far to come back towards. Yet they both dragged her out of it and she hadn't lost them as her nightmare made her believe. It felt too real; thankfully it was far from reality. She didn't need to voice her demons, they felt like they both had a similar idea to what plagued her subconscious.

''Here D, drink'' said Marcel passing her the water from her nightstand suddenly. She nods, sitting up and leaned forward, a timid smile towards her father formed on her lips. "Thank you," she said appreciatively accepting the glass in her shaky hands and gulping the water down, her dry mouth grateful for it.

Marcel sucked in a breath watching her, as Kol did. Davina drags a shaky hand through a curl, removing it as it threatened to come loose. 'I can't explain it' she sighs, her eyes becoming glassy with emotion. The very curl from a mere moment ago fell once more but Kol moved forward brushing the ringlet out of her way, stroking her cheek softly whilst a few shakes of his head. 'You don't have to explain anything, okay?' his voice is soft though serious.

She had nothing to explain to either of them, they understood.

Kol alternates between stroking the wet patch on her pale cheek, wiping away sudden tears before she allows herself to fall back into his arms, nodding numbly.

''My mind was playing tricks on me'' she admits, her voice low, an unmissable tremble to it. The lines on Kol's forehead crinkle predicting the type of tricks and dark things that held her captive in her dreams. He wants to ask her what happened, every piece that plagued her mind. He also wants to ask to make sure it never happens again. He wants to compel it away; he knows why this happened. He wants to know if she experienced similar haunting dreams the first time she came back. But this second, all of that could wait. She has been through enough. Kol as Marcel is also aware there is a major difference this time, she isn't just facing trauma from every single thing that happened but what could have happened, what the Mikaelson's were about to do, this was very different from the Harvest ritual.

That was the final blow.

But Kol didn't ask questions. Truthfully a part of him was afraid of those answers.

Her mind found its weakness and with what happened toying with that weakness left her trembling in the arms that she was almost made believe was gone, believe they were taken away from one another again.

Her heart was very heavy. There was a weight there, a numbness present.

Across from Davina and Kol, Marcel felt helpless. There was a huge part of him that couldn't deny the wrath in him with this all. What does a father do in this situation? How can he take away the pain of all that occurred from the one he sees as his daughter?

He closed his eyes tightly, 'Davina, what can I do?' Marcel asks, his tone desperate.

'Marcel' she breathed, shaking her head towards him. 'There's nothing that can be done', she states, the shake in her voice remains. ''All I know is that you two are here and that's all that matters' to me' Davina exhales into Kol's hold, appreciative of the grip, the squeeze she got from him.

'What if it happens again?' she asks, fear obvious in her, written on her as she spoke to both Marcel and Kol. 'It felt real, too real and I just thought...'' panic rose with that statement.

'Then Darling I will wake you up and remind you those nightmares don't hold a strand of truth to them, I promise you' vowed Kol to Marcel's surprised gaze and a small grateful smile from her.

''Davina'' Kol says gently angling her face so it remains to his, "Whatever it was, none of that is remotely real love' he pauses kissing her temple slowly 'Darling you are safe' he reminds her in a hushed whisper against her skin. Kol moves his hand from hers for a moment and before she has time to grab it back, he places it against her heart, to make a point. She glances up meeting his genuine smile and a nod, her gaze flickers to his hand resting upon her heart and he nods once more. 'Darling, feel that and listen to that beat'' he whispers at his favorite melody that ever crossed his ears.

THUMP. THUMP... THUMP -

'You see although it's a rather hasty beat right now, it's one healthy, beating heartbeat and you are okay''

Her heart which beat beneath her rib cage was genuine.

Kol rendered her speechless. She smiles gently, her own heartbeat though rapid and beating anxiously the loud sound was every reminder of the true reality. It was beating. With a hand upon her heart, Kol keeps it there and holds her tightly, slowly coaxing her heartbeat back to normal. As he zoned in on the beat, it further calmed him down at the same time, it was a sound today especially he wouldn't take for granted ever again.

'Nothing is going to happen', Marcel voices towards her, not sure how to take this Kol in front of him in, further from the Kol he knew as a young boy. When it came to Davina, when it came to losing her and what had happened Marcel had seen a different side to this Original, it was a lot to process.

'Do you want to lie back down?''

Mulling over the idea she wanted to shake the thought away, anxious about the same thing happening once she does. However, she nods nonetheless. All too aware of the sudden tremor in her hands, they find Kol's beneath the sheets and he squeezes tightly. She doesn't let go, content to keep them to her.

They say nothing as they watch one another closely. Kol gathers her fully in his arms lowering back down. Rocking her slowly in his arms, Davina burrows her head against his the hollow of his neck. His head rests against hers, his arms cover around her and he pulls the sheet back around her. One of his hands runs through her hair at the same time as the other remains in hers tightly. The soothing gesture causes Davina to snuggle deeper into him and he felt her, fortunately, start to calm down against him, ever so slightly.

Marcel eyes Davina carefully running a concerned hand through his hair roughly. He wasn't fully there after the first time she came back. Any trauma she endured with that she faced alone and without him and especially now he felt guilty for that. Things were different now though, very different. Though Davina was holding on and refused sleep to cave her in, she was confident in one thing that she wasn't only moments ago. She wasn't alone. Her eyes start to close again. She blinks them open straight away but seconds later they would flutter shut again.

She isn't sure how long she lays there. The shake in her takes a long time to die down but it lessens, her muscles start to feel less rigid, her heartbeat slows, she calms down. Even a bit feels like a lot. She isn't sure how long she lays there with Kol stroking her hair softly, a hand on her heart stroking lovingly taking in each beat, ensuring her it what's real, soothing her.

Davina didn't want to sleep after that. But after her own fight to stay awake became too tough to win she against her will gave in.

"Remember it's not real love" he muttered against her hair, she felt his harsh breath as she whispered three words into the room.

It wasn't real.

When Kol quietly gazes down, this time he watches her heavy eyes close for good. Enclosing his arms fully around her he kisses her head softly.

What was real was the arms embracing her felt like home. In Kol's arms, she knew she was safe and her body finally relaxed.

''Rest Love, they can't get to you anymore''

'We're here' finished Marcel to Kol's shock. But that's the thing, whether he would ever approve of their relationship, how clearly serious it is and how they once again clung to each other, terrified to lose one another, Marcel put his own wishes second here, she's been through enough and he couldn't do anything about them together, he didn't have to like it and no-one thought he did but he loved her and Marcel loved her, so he tightly closed his eyes with a sigh and knew he had to deal with it.

For her.

Cupping Kol's cheek, she smiled sadly 'Don't let go' he held her gaze and she squeezed his hand tightly under the blanket. 'Oh love, I have no intention of doing that' this time her smile isn't that of sadness, anything but.

He didn't let go.

/

 _ **Not Real**_

The sting of the nightmare hung.

The nightmare though not real was formed beneath the deceit and all that occurred and there was no denying that. She wasn't sure how long they remained in that position. Kol never ceased his rocking with her safely in his arms and for a while, she forced her eyes open petrified to sleep again. Scared of what would greet her in doing so again. But after a while and some gently pleading towards her she gave in and as she did she knew one thing that no matter how bad the nightmares could possibly get, they weren't real. She was safe, Kol was with her and the true nightmare was over.

The moment she stopped squeezing his hand was the moment he realized sleep took her. Davina drifted off relishing in the familiar arms wrapped around her, loving her, and those arms had no intention of letting go, there were no doubts there.

It meant everything and helped that Marcel was nearby, he wasn't in harm's way and that was everything presently to Davina.

'It's not real, you're safe, it's over, and you're safe'

As sleep dragged her down, she prayed he was right.

The words, _not_ real hung in the air.

/

 _there are these moments_

 _you think you won't survive_

and then you survived

* * *

 **AN:** To those who waited, I really am sorry. Funny thing was I didn't stop writing, I just wasn't able to finish it and didn't believe in what I wrote either. Personally, it hasn't been the easiest time for me last year and other things had to come first and I had other things to work on, we are all works in progress. This isn't my favorite chapter, from what I've written next is a lot more but I don't believe you can go through all Davina has in this story, the end of season 3 and not be affected. Reality, trauma, for example, doesn't work that way. **If you want more, please review.** any suggestions are welcome always, please be patient and be kind though, confidence in writing has been knocked honestly, slowly getting back with this.

unbeta'd at the moment, all mistakes are mine, please forgive me there!

Twitter ; _**Ohgivemelove_**_

Kellie Marie xo


End file.
